Vision of Hope
by Namaida
Summary: Hello! Chapter.12 is Up,Up! D&R. This story takes place after the Dark Gundam incident. Our heroes faces a new treat. Will there be another Gundam Fight? Can the people on Earth endure the hard conditions and accept colonies terms? Plz.R&R Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or their characters. **

**Introduction:**

"_Earth has been saved"…_

A man said, with a small smile. He had a dark patch over one eye and was dress in a light pink fancy shirt with scarlet/red pants. He's _Stalker_ our narrator that likes to appear out of nowhere at the beginning of our story…

He continues to say…

"_It has been one week since the defeat of the Dark Gundam"… "Everything seems to be in a state of peace and harmony, at least for the time-being"… Stalker assumed in a positive tone of voice, as he continues_ _to narrate our breathtaking story… _

"_Domon and Rain are together, as promised"… "Together Forever"… "But sadly, their new-founded happiness will soon face a new challenging treat"… Stalker stated sadly._

"_Will there be another Gundam fight Tournament"…!_ _"Will, the people of Earth accept their Planet as the battlefield"…? "How will the Space-colonies negotiate peace"…? Stalker added, as he made his point of view take notice…_

"_Interesting, eh"…? Stalker concluded. _

"WELL NOW"!

"GUNDAM FIGHT"!

"ALL SET"!

"READY"! "GOOO"!

**Chapter One: Vision Quest…**

"Domon"! Dr. Kasshu shouted-out with pure happiness in his voice, as he held his son _Domon_ in a strong warmhearted embrace.

"Father"…! Domon said with shock, as he contentedly drifts forward in one motion.

"Son…I'm so happy to see you again … It's been so long"…! Dr. Kasshu said in an undertone voice that only his son could hear…

"Ohh Dad… I missed you so much"… Domon whispered.

"Thank heavens that you're alright"…! "You can't imagine how helpless and worried I felt at the time"…! Dr. Kasshu alleged apprehensively.

"Look at you…You've grown up"…! "I don't see a shy little boy anymore… But a heroic man"…! "I'm very proud of you"…! Dr. Kasshu added with pride.

"Oh Father…! Domon muttered, losing the ability to hold back his grief-stricken emotions.

"What's wrong"…! Dr. Kasshu inquired with a concerned look on his face.

"Kyoji was my brother"… "Deep down I feel this pinning remorse and responsibility for his death"…! "I'm very sorry"… The young fighter alleged, closing tightly his chocolate/brown spheres from harsh reality.

"Domon look at me"… "It had to be done"…! The wise Doctor stated with strong empathy.

"Huh"…! Domon mumbled.

"Kyoji's life had ended long before"…! Dr. Kasshu believed, as he slightly turns around and looks through the small window with an anguish look on his face.

"I don't understand"? Domon inquired with a puzzled look.

"The Dark Gundam's ability of "_Self-recovery_" revived you're brother's poor souls over and over again"… "It was indeed a curse"…! "It wasn't you're fault son, but mines"... The prudent scientist admitted.

"Oh Dad"… Domon garbled, as a single tear ran down his scar-crossed cheek.

"My ambitions have cost me a great deal"… "_My family_"… Dr. Kasshu whispered in a heartbreaking tone of voice.

"Dad, I could never blame you for what has happen"… "The _Ultimate Gundam_ you built was made for the soul purpose to revive _Earth _to its natural state"…! "You're intentions were meant for good"…! "However, they were others that had different plans"…! The young fighter acknowledged truthfully.

"Hm"… Dr. Kasshu murmured.

"_Urube Ishikawa_ was a mad-man that wanted world domination and power… Plus, _Dr. Mikamura _was also in for the glory, he was so selfish and reckless that he even use _Rain _for his evil plan"…Domon alleged, as he curled-up his hands into solid fists, feeling resentment flow within him…

Falling back into memory, the young Samurai remembers clearly, how his belovedwas captivated in the Dark Gundam's cryogenic chamber, never forgetting the harassing treatment she had to undergo by Urube's filthy touch and distressing closeness which made his blood boil furiously…

"But then, out of nowhere my friends _"The Shuffle Alliance"_ gave me all the help I needed, and together we made our assault against the Dark Gundam...! Therefore, I was prepared to do whatever it took because I wasn't going to stand-down and leave behind the one woman I've always loved… "_Rain_"… Domon stated with admiration.

"Poor Rain… She must have felted devastated when she learned the hard truth about her father's own involvement in this scam"…How could_ Mikamura_ do this to his only daughter"…! Dr. Kasshu thought with somber disappointment.

"We truly live in difficult times"... "Therefore, I must leave you once again"… Dr. Kasshu alleged in a distressing tone of voice.

"What"…! "But, why"! I don't understand, Dad! Domon inquired with misbelieve.

"Believe it or not… There's a growing crisis in our hands"…! "The people here on _Earth_ are against the Space-Colonies"…! "And, there have been many reports of riots lately which can lead us to even more destruction and war"… Dr. Kasshu stated-out in a firm tone of voice.

"You're absolutely right, we need to end all of this madness, before it's too late for our Planet"… The "King of Hearts" added, remembering his Master's raw assumption…

_**Flashback…**_

"_What good are the Gundam fight tournaments if it leads to all this destruction"! "What deference does it make! "It's all a game to them"…! Master Asia alleged with deep throbbing sorrow, as his dark orbs went wide with hurt and guilt._

"_I'm so ashamed of myself…I don't deserve to be called "The King of Hearts"… The Undefeated Master concluded with sad emphasis. _

"**_The_ _only thing that remained was a tearful memory of a Master's broken soul"…_**

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Master was right all along that it would come to this"…! Domon recalled with a tone of sadness".

"True…But, there is one thing I do know for a fact"…! Dr. Kasshu exclaimed, as he cocked an eyebrow with self-assurance.

"Huh"…? Domon muttered.

"Master Asia couldn't have selected anyone better than you to up-hold the title of "The King of Hearts"… The optimistic scientist believed with high pride in his voice.

"Thanks Dad"… Domon replied in a gracious way.

"Besides, It's suits you very well… And like every King there is to be a Queen, eh"…!

Domon's whole face was instantly shading a deep red because he was quite embarrassed by his Father's true assumption…

"How's Rain doing"…? "Is she…Okay"? The sensible Doctor inquired in a polite manner.

"She's a little shaken-up"… "But, the doctor has agreed to let her go home today"… Domon said with a lopsided smile.

"That's good news to hear"…! The wise Doctor said in a positive tone of voice.

Domon's dark russet/brown orbs were filled with flickering tears of satisfaction, as he saw his Father smile with great gratification…

"Whoa… Look at the time...I must be going or I'll be late for my flight"…! Dr. Kasshu alleged, as he looked down at his beeping digital watch and saw that it was precisely 2:00 PM…

"Where are you exactly going, Dad? Domon inquired with curiosity.

"I will meet with Commissioner Karato in Neo Japan"… The intelligent Doctor responded with high hopes.

"Hm"… The young male mumbled.

"You and _Rain _take care…Alright"? Dr. Kasshu whispered.

"I will Father." Domon added in a undertone voice.

Domon's dark coffee/brown eyes narrowed, as he waved goodbye and saw his Father's figure disappear from the hospital's district grounds…

Within minutes, the young Gundam fighter became slightly irritated by the infirmary surroundings because what seems to be 25 min. of wait, suddenly felt like if he was waiting there for two long boring hours…

He got up from his chair and walks towards the window that was located in the main corridor, as he gives-out a sign of anguish...

"_Waiting here is far worse than undergoing Master's training"..."Just ten more minutes, if she doesn't show up… I'll go and look for Rain myself"… _Domon thought, as he stood silently in the hallway…

"_I've never felted this disturb before"… "Why do I feel so anxious"…? _The young Samurai assumed in deep meditation, as his thoughts continue to wonder off towards his much-loved Angel… _Rain_…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Hey, Domon"… Rain whispered._

"_Huh"…? Domon muttered. _

"_If you win; the Gundam fight tournament"… It will be over and there won't be a real reason for us to be together like this"… "Our small reunion will just become a small memory of the past that will disappear into thin air"… Rain supposed, in a slight tone of sadness. _

"_Hm"…The dark-headed fighter mumbled._

_Rain's aqua/blue pools were filled with deep melancholy, as she kept her own personal thoughts to herself… _

"_Don't be silly, Rain"…Domon alleged with a small grin on his fine-looking features, as he continues to observe up- closely his dull sword._

**_The Camp-Fire burn fiercely through-out the darkness and no more words were said during that faithful night…_**

_**End of Flashback…**_

"_The nightmare of the Dark Gundam is finally over because of our strong"… "Love"…_ He thought likewise.

"_But, I wonder what's taking so long…_ Domon alleged impulsively, glaring at the clock that was located in a nearby lobby…

**_The strong fighter from Neo Japan began to twiddle with his thumbs desperately; irritated by the time-consuming wait he had to somewhat endure patiently… _**

I hope you liked my first chapter… Let me know what you think…Okay? Please review and thanks for reading… Take care!

Sincerely: Namaida.


	2. The Woman I love

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or their characters.**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews and helpful support …. **

**Jen23:** I'm glad to hear from you… Thanks for your helpful support, you're kind words keeps me motivate…. I'm glad that you like the Camp-fire scene in this first Chapter (It's my favorite too). Thanks for reading and reviewing… Take care and enjoy life!

**Introduction:**

"_A different twist and fate awaits"…_

A man said in a serious tone of voice. He had a dark patch over one eye and was dressed in a light pink fancy shirt with ruby/red pants. He's _Stalker_ our narrator that appears out of nowhere.

He continues to say:

"_There's trouble brewing between the Space-Colonies and Earth."_

"_Problems to be solved"…_

"_Questions to be answer"…_

"_Feelings sorted out"…_

"_Important decisions"…_

"GUNDAM FIGHT"! "ALL SET"!

"READY"! GOOO"!

**Chapter two: The Woman I Love.**

"_What's taking so long"! "I can't wait any longer"…!_ Domon said in deep thought, pacing around the room impatiently.

He started to walk towards the hallway to find his _Girlfriend _when he heard his name being called-out…

"Domon"…! A familiar feminine voice shouted-out.

"Allenby"…? Domon baffled, as he arch an eyebrow attentively.

She swiftly runs towards the handsome Samurai with sparkles in her emerald/green orbs and embraces him with adoring affection …

"Oh Domon… It's good to see you again"…! Allenby admitted with a big smile on her face.

"What you're doing here"..? Domon inquired with curiosity…

"Well… I wanted to see how you guys were doing…? Allenby made-up, suppressing deeply the real reason of her visit.

"Hmm"… He murmured, as his thoughts drifted away from reality…

"Soo… What's up"…? The young teenaged-girl inquired, trying to break the tongue-tied mood that was between them…

The Japanese warrior was staring out the window with deep emphasis, ignoring completely her sassy attempts to make conversation… After a long pause of silence, he finally answers in return… "I'm waiting for _Rain_"…

"Ohh"… She simply whispered.

Allenby hurriedly turns around with disappointment, as the tears began to steam-down her delicate pale face… She fought the urge to sob more profoundly, remembering clearly her yielding mistake on that dreadful dark day…

_**Flashback…**_

"_There's no way I can win"…! "There's just no way"…! Domon assumed in a defeated tone of voice, as he continued to stare towards his ice-statue beloved… Rain…_

"_Hey, Domon…You can't give up"…! "I have a bullet prove spell that will open the door to Rain's heart"... "All you have to say is …I love you"…! Allenby alleged sympathetically._

"_Huh"…? Domon mumbled, as his dark chocolate/brown eyes went wide with revelation._

"_Have you ever once said that to Rain"…? The young girl pointed-out._

"_No"… He burbled in response._

_The teenaged girl was intently looking at him with deep sympathy, as a twinkle of sadness slightly appeared within her jade/green pools._

_Then, she finally encourages him and says…"Go after her or else I'll never fall out of love… With you"… Allenby alleged sadly, as she wipes away her overflowing tears._

"_Oh Allenby"… Domon said with empathy._

"_Hurry up now"! The young female tipped-off._

"_Thanks Allenby"… Domon answered back gratefully._

**The young Sweden girl realized that her heart will always cherish the unbreakable bond of _"True Love"_…**

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Oh Domon"… Allenby whispered, as she sniffle her nose softly…

"Allenby, what's wrong"…? Domon inquired, as the facts became more obvious to him…

The attractive Sweden girl strides up-closely to him and simply cups his good-looking tan face into her small hands. She gazes momentarily into his steep russet/brown eyes, as she absorbedly closes the gap that was between them for a deep passionate kiss…

Domon's eyes went wide with shock, as he saw her perky lips move forward in slow motion…

"This is going way too fast"…! He thought quickly.

Before she even got the chance to kiss _Domon _on hisplump lips, he swiftly pulls her hands down from his face and slightly backs away a few steps… She instantly realizes that his true love will be always …_Rain Mikamura_…

"Oh Domon"… The young female whispered in a soft gloomy voice.

"If only you can give me a chance"... I'll show you that I can make you happy too"… She continues to say with heartbreaking tears flowing harder down her smooth cheeks.

"Allenby"… Domon whispered.

"Huh"…? Allenby mutters softly...

"We kinda need to talk and sort thing out"… Domon alleged in a caring tone of voice.

"I'm sorry if I upset you"… She interrupted swiftly.

"Please hear me out"… "I truly wish that these things can be said differently, but you need to understand that I can't see you no more than a friend"…He said solemnly.

"Oh Domon"… The teenage female whispered, as her glinting jade/green orbs were brimming with heartrending tears.

"I do know that one day you'll find the perfect _Mr. Right_ for you… And, he'd better treat you right or else I'll have to beat him up"… Domon said with a small smile.

"Hmm"… Allenby mumbled with a small lopsided grin in return.

"Friends"… Domon assumed with a wink.

"Uh-hum... Friends"… She answered with a forced a smile.

"_I'll always treasure your friendship forever"... "I guess, that only time can heal the wound that's in my lonesome heart"…_ She thought deeply.

"Will you be okay"…? Domon ask over with concern.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine"…! Allenby alleged in a gloomy tone of voice.

"See ya around… Alright"…? He said optimistically, knowing that she was probably hurt from the sincere truth…

"Good-bye, Domon"… The young female whispered, as she slowly turns around and leaves the Hospital's grounds with a tear-jerking agenda.

"The King of Hearts" was about to leave the waiting room, when he heard another familiar a cheery voice calling-out to him…

"Heyyy, Bro wait up"! Sai Saici shriek, as he jumped around with a big joyful grin on his face.

"What's the rush Japan…Slow down and enjoy life well ya"…! Chibodee alleged with excitement, as he appeared into the waiting room with a small smirk on his face.

"So, where's mademoiselle Rain"? George de' Sand inquired in a proud manner, as he greeted properly his friend with a polite handshake.

"Yeah Bro"… "Is sis…Okay"? Sai Saici added with concern.

"The doctor said… That she's fine and that she'll be out in no time. Domon believed, as he kept his cool in tact.

"It's good to hear that the _pretty lady_ is doin, okay"… Chibodee said with a small grin, signaling the Japanese fighter his _go- green _approval with two thumbs-up.

Domon gave the American fighter, the glare of death at what he just assumed because _Rain _was for his eyes only…

"Hey Japan, I was only kidding"…! "Geez, no need to get all worked-up, ya know"! Chibodee assumed nervously with his surrendering hands up in the air…

"You should lighten up"…! The American fighter recommend with beads of sweat all over his forehead.

Everyone in the group including Domon, started to laugh at Chibodee's comical pose…

"Well, well… Is it isn't Domon Kasshu"…! Nastasha interrupted in a playful serious tone of voice, as she appeared into the room with Argo Gulski…

Argo only greeted with a proud nod, as he observed everyone quietly…

"Wow guys… I can't believe that you're all here"…! Domon stated with deep admiration in his voice.

"What are friends for, Bro"! Sai Saici said with a big smile.

"Even if we all come from different nations our objectives are still the same!" Argo alleged in a brusque tone of voice.

Everyone in the room was surprise to hear him speak because the colossal Russian fighter was usually silent during most conversations.

"Indeed, I must say we all have come a long way"… George said properly.

"Geez, we almost screw the _Planet _with our differences and politics"… Chibodee added with concern.

"And, that's one of the main reasons why my _Father _has left to Neo Japan"… Domon stated-out seriously.

"Interesting"… Nastasha murmured, taking off her glasses.

"He wants to persuade the Commissioner for a more diplomatic solution'…Domon said with high hope.

"Heyyy, someone's missing from our group"... Chibodee exclaims, referring to _Allenby Breadsley_.

"Allenby came for a short visit and left earlier"... Domon alleged quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Hm…I didn't know"… Nastasha responded with a mocking hunch.

**Meanwhile in Rain's room…**

"What's the meaning of this"…! Rain said nervously.

"We are here order by the Government of Neo Japan to bring you back to the Space- colony at once"… The Superior Officer said with an evil grin on his face, as he pointed a handgun towards her direction.

"Whatt"…! The young brunette exclaimed with trepidation.

"Do not resist, unless you want to experience some severe punishment"…! The Officer alleged, showing no signs of empathy or second thoughts.

"Please, nooo… Domon"…! Rain cries desperately, as she contemplates on her life and compares herself to a lonesome white dove that's lock away in a silver-plated cage with no means of escape…

Opps! Sorry if I've left you hanging there. I hope you like the story... Till next time…

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy life and have fun!

Namaida.


	3. Time of need

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or their Characters.**

Note: Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update the next chapter. I was on (Vacation) seeing my Mom … I was staying at a place, where computers don't exist! LOL. Jejejeje! Thanks for all your kind reviews and helpful support.

**Jen23:** Thanks for you're review and ideas…And as for _Allenby_, she will find true love along the way as she continues to sort-out her feelings. Again, thanks! You are so kind... Take care!

**Conquerer Worm:** I'm glad you like my story and "_Opps_" for the mistakes I made; don't go insane now! Hehehe! Thanks for you're review and honest criticism. It helps me to get better… (I will try to put in a bit more action into the story). Thanks and lots of appreciation.

**Special thanks to all! Enjoy!**

**Introduction:**

"_A desperate cry for help"…_

A man alleged. He had a dark patch over one eye and was dressed in a fancy pink shirt with ruby/red pants. He's _Stalker_ our cheerful narrator that appears out of no where…

"_Haunted memories"…_

"_Desperate measures and needs"…_

"_A time to fight back for what's right"…_

"_How can all of this add up"…?_

"WELL NOW"!

"LET'S GET THINGS STARTED"!

"READY"! "GOOO"!

**Chapter three: Time of need.**

"Domon"…! Rain cried-out with desperation and horror, as the officials gathered around her like pack of hungry wolves, leaving no possibilities of escape…

**Meanwhile...**

In the waiting room _Domon Kasshu_ suddenly felt a strange appalling sensation like if something was terribly wrong, his face had a serious stern look and his muscles were tense by the stress of his deep thoughts and worries…

_**Flashback…**_

_It was raining hard, the day that Rain had left with her father… _

_In Han's boat, the handsome fighter of Neo Japan sat under the rainfall with a dull expression on his face, staring nostalgically towards the unknown blue sea in profound meditation… _

"_Oh Rain… Why did you have to go"? "Did you really think I would have blamed you for what has happen recently"…? "It's my entire fault because I was so darn stubborn for not realizing how much… I…love you"... Domon contemplated, as he held back the brimming tears…_

"_I remember the day outside the Hospital, where they had my Brother Kyoji"… "I had something very important to say to you that day"… He debated persistently …_

"_The closeness that we shared that day, I can never forget"… "Especially, the way how we held our hands together, as we stared into each other's eyes blissfully"… Domon thought personally…_

"_I must admit that I was tempted to kiss you at that very moment, but then again as a Gundam fighter I thought that my personal feelings would get in the way during the ultimate fight"… "However, it seems that fate has deliberately altered my plans for the future"… Domon thought silently, without realizing that other's on the boat were observing him closely. _

"_Poor, Bro"... "He's been sitting there for the longest time"... Sai Saici said with a tone of sympathy in his voice._

"_What can Rain be possibly thinking leaving on her own like this"! Chibodee held with frustration, not being able to do anything to help his friend._

"_Can you imagine"…? "He's lost, both his Master and Love all at the same time"… George pointed-out properly. _

_Argo was sitting in a corner, slightly looking up towards George's direction with a true remaining fact … "Yes it's true… But, we should all remember that we can't stick around for long, ya know! The muscular Russian alleged in truthful tone of voice… _

"_Um… That's right we all have to go back to our own nations"... Sai Saici said sadly, sitting on top of a barrow, as he looked at the floor with gloomy disappointment. _

_The "Shuffle Alliance" members sat in one small group silently and signed with deep regret because none of them came up with any bright ideas to help the situation that Domon Kasshu was painfully enduring…_

_At that precise moment, the heavy downpour ceased its torrential inundation, giving Ming and Hoi the chance they needed to convince the young Samurai from his mistakable resolution…_

"_Heyyy Domon"…! "This isn't you"…! "If you like Rain so much, then why don't you go after her"…! Ming shouted with a serious attitude, as her little hands furled into fists of disappointment. _

"_What"…? Domon shrieked with slight embarrassment._

"_That's right"! "That's right"! Hoi repeated, giving helpful support to his older sister._

"_It's not that easy between adults sometimes"… The Japanese fighter explained calmly._

"_Um"… The little girl mumbled with a huff, as she handed-over Rain's brainwave gadget to Domon._

_Domon's dark russet/brown orbs went wide with surprise, realizing that this object was a symbol of true sentimental feelings and affection that caught him off guard with many memories of his beloved…Rain… _

"_Hmm"…"I have no use for this"…! "Besides, Rain doesn't need me any more"… The strong warrior alleged, tossing overbroad Rain's Brainwave gadget … _

"_Huh"…! The children mumbled together with sad frowns on their small faces._

_The Japanese Fighter suddenly gets up from where he was sitting and walks towards the sailboat's exit…_

"_Where you're going"…? Ming requested. _

"_I'm going to see Allenby"…! Domon snapped back with no expression on his face, as he slowly walks away from the commotion…_

"_Ohh, nooo"… Ming and Hoi murmured with frustration._

_Domon didn't even bother to look back because he knew deep down within his heart that they were basically right about everything..._

**_Moments later…_**

"_How you feeling"? Domon inquired, trying to make conversation._

"_I'm fine"…! Allenby alleged, noticing that something was troubling the handsome fighter…_

"_Sooo… Aren't you going after her"…? "I know that Rain is the most important person to you… I just know it"…! Allenby assumed, managing not to shed tears, as she swiftly turns her face away…_

"_True… But, than again it's difficult"… Domon believed, trying not to think about what Ming said earlier…_

**_Domon's thoughts wonder off to Rain's last message: _**

"_My Father's crimes have become intern my crimes, I shall never see you again, Domon… Please don't come after me"… Rain alleged with shame._

_**End of message…**_

_Looking out the window Domon signed with deep regret for not going after her… His deep brown orbs persisted on searching the stars, looking for an answer…_

"_Rain"… He whispered. _

_Just then, a fainted voice cried out... "Domon"!_

"_Rain"…! Domon inquired, feeling a discomfited strange sensation, as if they were somehow telepathically connected … _

_**End of Flashback…**_

"_Can this sensation mean that Rain's in danger"…?_ He thought desperately, remembering how she was entrapped by the darkness…

"Hey Japan, are you, okay"…! Chibodee said, trying to get _Domon_ out of his trance by snapping his fingers in front of his face and whistling a tune meaning: "O' Boy" (Not Good).

"Bro has that crazy look"…! Sai Saici said seriously, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

All of a sudden Domon's eyes went wide and his hands curled into hard fists, without hesitation he promptly runs towards the hallway, pushing aside some nurses that were in his way...

The "_Shuffle Alliance_" members were left behind confused, but they also followed to see what was wrong with there leader "_The King of Hearts_"…

**Meanwhile, at the Neo Japan colony…**

"Dr. Kasshu, I understand what you mean and I appreciate your efforts for a diplomatic peaceful solution, but the rest of the colonies don't agree with us on those terms"… The commissioner said in a sharp tone of voice.

"But, we must insist"…Dr. Kasshu persuaded.

"Look, I don't make the rules around here"….! "Besides, the other nations are holding us responsible for all the damage caused and they are also complaining that the 13th Gundam fight tournament was alter to our advantage"… Karato said apprehensively.

"Whatt"…! "That's ridiculous"…! The wise Doctor said, narrowing his eyes seriously.

"Hm…That's not all"… The commissioner alleged.

"More"…! Dr. Kasshu added with shock.

"The federation wants to settle this controversial deviation with another Gundam fight tournament or else war will be declared"…. "Therefore, this leaves me with little choice"… Commissioner Karato said with regret…

"But, that's crazy"…! "What about the people on Earth"? "They can't endure these conditions right now, especially not after what happen with the Dark Gundam incident"…! "We need more time, Karato"…! Dr. Kasshu said seriously, standing from his seat with deep frustration…

One of the Councilors stood-up from his chair with an up-tight attitude, interrupting the two men that were in dispute.

He was a young man around his 20's… One of Karato's new military advisors; _Captain Taro Yukio_… His light brown hair was straight with perfection and his skin type was light tan… However, his hassle/brown wolf spheres were somewhat haughty familiar that couldn't be described at the moment…

"Commissioner Karato"…! "We must act fast now because our best option is to participate in the 14th Gundam fight tournament…! Captain Taro exclaimed persuadably.

"Karato, please listen to me"! Dr. Kasshu said seriously, as he slammed his fist on the desk trying to catch the commissioner's attention…

"Huh"…? Karato murmured, believing that _Domon's _hot-temper was probably inherited by his father…

"We must persuade the other space-colonies somehow"…! Dr. Kasshu said, as he attentively cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Dr. Kasshu… But, my mind has been made"… Karato said sourly

"What's the word, sir"? Captain Taro said impatiently.

"Tell the other Nations that we will participate in the next 14th Gundam tournament"… The commissioner replied in a low tone of voice.

"Yes, sir"… Taro complied proudly.

"That will be all"! Karato said, letting out a breath of relieve.

Dr. Kasshu was stock at the outcome of this meeting and the only thing he could do at the moment was to hope for the best, as he shook his head in disapproval…

**Meanwhile…**

"Nooo… Let me go"…! "Domon"! Rain shouted at the top of her lungs, as she knee one of the officials in the stomach and scratches his rough left cheek, but to her avail they quickly apprehended her with ease because they were physically more stronger …

"Um…So, the lady wants to play rough, eh"! One of the officers said with an evil smirk on his face, as he pinned _Rain _against the wall…

She quickly turns her head to the side; avoiding all means of direct eye contact with the man that was holding her tightly in his grasp…

"Why are you being so difficult"…! The captain said in a serious tone of voice voice.

"Why me"? Rain said nervously with tears flowing down her smooth cheeks.

"All I can say is that we have our orders to bring you back"! The bureaucrat replied dangerously.

"Oh Domon"… Rain whispered in a soft tone.

"If she continues to retaliate, just shoot her"…! "Now, let's move out"! The executive officer commanded without hesitation.

"Yes, sir"…! The small squadron responded.

"Move quickly"! "We don't have all day, sweetheart"...! One of the officers said, giving her an unnerving smile, as he continues to pester her with his uncomfortable comments…

"Hmm… I understand now, why that Kasshu guy looks after you so protectively"… The official alleged slickly.

"Yukkk"…! Rain thought, seeing up-closely most of his yellowish rotten teeth which had many gaps in-between.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"… The hideous officer said, as he holds her beautiful face crudely with one hand and corruptively tries to kiss her pinkish soft lips without her consent…

However, the young brunette quickly takes notice and gives him a hard slap in his vile face because she wasn't going let him continue with his disrespectful abuse…

"Why you little wrench"! The officer said angrily and humiliated, feeling the burning sensation on his uneven right cheek…

He furiously pulls out his handgun, as he uses his thumb to wipe away the warm blood that was oozing from the side of his busted lip…

Rain squeezed her eyes tightly and begins to pray, as she waits to be blown away by the military officer...

"Oh Domon"… "Please forgive me for not being strong"! She thought silently to herself.

"Rain"…! Domon shouted, seeing with horror what was about to happen to his beloved…

Within seconds, the "_King of Hearts_" quickly makes his move by assaulting and disarming the guy with one heavy blow to the face which broke his nose instantly … And, another solid kick that was ram into his stomach, leaving the man knock-out cold on the floor…

"What the hell is going on"! Domon yelled, getting ready for more action, as his adrenalin pumped-up into high gear.

"We have orders from Neo Japan to bring Miss Mikamura back to the colony"… One of the soldiers said frightfully, acknowledging the true fact that _Domon Kasshu_ was not to be underestimated because of his arduous hot-temper and specialized martial arts skills…

"Is that so"! Well you can go and tell them that they will have to go thought me, got that"! "No one will touch, Rain"! Domon roared angrily, as he swiftly puts his right arm above her slender shoulder, assuring her that every will be alright...

"Don't worry, Rain"… I won't let them take you away from me without a fight"! Domon said with audacity.

"Oh Domon"… The young brunette said with a small smile, forgetting momentarily what was around them at the present time…

"This might sound weird to you, but I heard your voice calling-out to me"… Domon alleged in a soft tone of voice.

"Really"…? Rain replied simply.

"I don't understand why or how, but I felt that you needed me right away"… The handsome fighter said in a loving tone of voice that only she could hear…

**Meanwhile, at the Space-colony…**

"Dr. Kasshu do you think that you're son _Domon_ will consider being our Nation's Gundam fighter, once again"? Karato inquired with hope.

"What"…! "Are you out of you're mind or just plain stupid"…! Dr. Kasshu said, feeling quite upset over the inquiry…

"Hey, watch you're words"…! "I'm still prime-leader, ya know"…! The short stubby man alleged with important emphasis…

"Can't you put aside you're ambitions and just leave my _Son _out of this…! Dr. Kasshu argued.

"If we do nothing, all hell will break loose"…! "Therefore, I cannot let that happen because it's my responsibly to protect the citizens that live here too"…! Karato replied, narrowing his eyes apologetically.

"Sir, I have sent for Miss Mikamura"…! Captain Taro said in a firm tone of voice, as he interrupted their deep thoughts.

"Huh…What do you mean"? Dr. Kasshu questioned with worried.

"It's quite simply"! Captain Taro said flatly.

"If _Domon _refuses to participate in the next Gundam fight tournament, we will simply take away everything he holds dear to him; including his sweet precious…_Rain_"…

"You're asking for a death wish, if my _Son _finds out"…! Dr. Kasshu said extremely upset…

"Relax… She'll be put into a cryogenic-stasis, until _Domon _compiles with our arrangements and goals"… "How ironic, hm"…? Captain Taro said with a small smirk.

"I won't stand-down and let you ruin my Son's life and happiness"! The intelligent Doctor said in a serious tone of voice, as his complexion furrows with complete anger.

"Are you going to take her place, instead"? Taro inquired in a mocking tone.

"That's enough"…! Karato demanded firmly, as he felt some beads of sweat forming on top of his shining bald head.

"Urrr"…! The up-tight Captain snarled.

"What gotten into you"…! "Are you out of your mind, Taro"! "Do know who _Domon Kasshu_ is" …! He'll hunt us down like dogs, if something bad happens to _Rain_"…! "Besides we need Miss Mikamura to be Domon's partner and mechanic because she knows him better than anyone I know"…! The Commissioner said nervously, feeling all worked-up by their conflict of interest.

"Hm…You do have a point to our advantage"! "I can't argue with that Commissioner"…! Captain Taro said with agreement.

"_But, I'll rather keep plan B in mind, just in case"…_ The military advisor thought silently…

"What"…? "Have you all gone mad"! Dr. Kasshu exclaimed.

"Why are you so grouchy"…! "You know that you're son_ Domon i_s the perfect candidate for this mission"… "All he needs is a little incentive"…!

"You are very mistaken"! Dr. Kasshu alleged in a challenging tone of voice, as he kept a serious look on his face.

"We'll see about that"…! Taro said angrily, as he curls his hands into solid fists…

"Hey, let's all calm down and hope for the best, shall we"…! Karato said anxiously, trying to make things better.

**Meanwhile…**

Domon was in a fighting position ready for action, focusing his dark daggers on the men that were causing hostility to his much-loved… _Rain_…

"What's the problem"! "He can't defeat us all"…! The leader believed, but kept save distance from the strong fighter.

"But, he's the "King of Hearts"…! One of the officials said fearfully.

"I don't really care who he is"…! "Take him down"…! The bureaucrat ordered in a brusque tone of voice, without realizing that the other members of the "Shuffle Alliance" were precisely taking notice of the situation, as they assaulted the guards that were securing the nearby exits…

"Heyyy Japan"! "Why keep all the fun to yourself"! Chibodee hollered, as he took two men down with one punch…

"Now this is more like it Bro"…! "Hahaha"! Sai Saici said with excitement, kicking and punching the ones that were in the hallway…

"Indeed"…! "Especially, when mademoiselle Rain is in danger"…! George said in a proper tone of voice, as he held his sword with pride.

"Thanks for helping out"! Rain alleged with a simple grin.

"No problem, sis"…! Sai Saici said in a cheery voice, giving her a big smile and wink in return…

The rest of the soldiers retreated quickly, when they saw a huge Russian guy appear with a tough military woman that held an intimidating whip-brandish in her possession…

"Urrr"…! Argo grumbled, as he promptly takes two men by their heads and smacks them together with one blow.

"Come here you cowards"…! Nastasha shrieked, pointing her whip-brandish with authority.

Domon on the other hand was interrogating the commanding officer, as he kept a strong choking grip on his neck...

"Who the hell sent you"…! Domon yelled, forgetting that he was nearly choking the man to death…

"Domon, take it easy"…! Rain said worriedly.

"Urr…Forget it"…! The strong Japanese fight said in an undertone voice, as he shoved the man away from his sight.

"Oh Domon"… Rain whispered.

"Rain, Are you ok"…? Domon said with concern, as he caught a glimpse of a black/blue bruise that was on her right arm… He became very aggravated by the thought that she was brusquely touched by one of the officers…

"Don't worry… I'll be fine"...! Rain assumed in a sweet voice.

The handsome warrior was staring deeply into her sparkling ocean/blue orbs, contemplating on her beautiful features …

"She's so gorgeous"… He thought, giving her a small lopsided smile that meant the world to her.

The dazzling young female was intently looking into his chocolate/brown spheres, as she traced circles with her delicate finger along his well-built chest, continuing along his define jaw line and into his unruly midnight hair…

"You're all the medicine that I need to keep on going"… Rain whispered in a soft tone.

They both closed there eyelids softly, closing the gap that was between them for a passionate kiss…

Suddenly they were interrupted by a good-humored comment…

Hey Japan, get a room, eh"! The American fighter teased with two thumbs up.

Domon and Rain's faces shaded a light pink with embarrassment because they were so into each other that they momentarily forgot what was around them…

"Hey Bro, why are they after sis"? Sai Saici inquired seriously.

"I don't know yet"… "But, I will find out"…! Domon assured in a husky tone of voice.

"Well, you can definitely count on us for help"… George alleged with honestly, seeing through window if the coast was clear to leave the hospital grounds.

**Domon and Rain both smiled with full confidence because they were truly grateful for having great friends…**

I hope you liked this chapter… Please let me know what you think… Okay? Take care and enjoy life!

I'll be Backkkk!

Namaida. :


	4. Perfect hideaway

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or their Characters.**

**Jen23:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me! _Love_ is a big essential in life, especially with Domon Kasshu… And, I totally agree with you that his relationship with Rain doesn't present a problem during his Gundam fight matches… Besides, he's "The King of Hearts"…Jejeje! Take care and continue to write, can't wait for your next chapter… Keep me updated!

**Conquerer Worm:** Hey! I'm glad you like my last chapter. Big Thanks! (Grin) Oh! Update soon, I'll be waiting! Take care and enjoy life my friend! Good Luck! Hasta la vista baby!

**Cuz I Can:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it... I think Domon will be participating in the next 14th Gundam fight tournament and the "_Shuffle Alliance_" members will need his help and leadership once again… Much appreciation!

**Soccerchick 101:** Nice to hear from you too and thanks for your review. Sorry for some mistakes, it's my first Fic. Hehehe! Thanks for reading and take care girl!

**Special thanks to all readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome! Enjoy…**

**Introduction:**

"_Love is a powerful feeling"…_

A man said with strong believes. He had a dark patch over one eye and was dressed in a complete scarlet/red suit with a royal/blue tie, white shoes. He's _Stalker _our narrator that appears out of no where at the beginning of our story…

"_Courage and devotion"…_

"_Loyalty and Friendship"…_

"_A special proposal and secret hideaway"…_

"_Hmmm"…_

"WELL NOW"!

"LET GET THINGS STARTED"!

"GUNDAM FIGHT"!

"ALL SET"!

"READY"! "GOOO"!

**Chapter Four: Perfect Hideaway.**

Neo France palace…

"Domon Kasshu, I am pleased and honored to have you here as my guest, especially for what you and "_The Shuffle Alliance_" did for our planet _Earth,_ saving it from that dreadful Dark Gundam"… "Please stay, as much time needed and please accept our services"… The royal ruler of Neo France said in a deep proud voice, as he shook hands properly with the young warrior...

"Thank you"… "We are truly grateful for this kind gesture"... Domon replied in a deep voice, feeling appreciative for their helpful support.

"Raymond… Please escort our guests Domon and mademoiselle Rain to their rooms"… "They must feel quite exhausted from there long journey, thank you." The noble ruler said in a polite voice.

"Yes you're Majesty." Raymond responded simply.

"Domon Kasshu, we shall talk tomorrow and contact the others, as for now, a good-nights rest will indeed be more beneficial." George said in a proper manner.

"Please, follow me this way Monsieur and Mademoiselle"… Raymond said in a soft manner.

Raymond Bishop, was a considering lifelong servant to the Royal De'Sand family and trusted friend, serving them for 45 years. He raised George into noble gentlemen, playing the role of a caring father, always giving him the best advice and parental guidance as possible… He continues, giving support by serving and training him as his teacher, using his very own traditional mobile suit…

George on the other hand was very grateful for having _Raymond_ in his life because of his accommodating guidance which persuaded him into becoming a specialize swordsman, making him dependable in upholding the Royal family's honorable tradition…

This serious responsibility has kept George from expressing his truth feelings towards his beloved… _Princess Marie Louise_...

"Heyyy Domon"! "Rain"…! "Don't go without saying "G'night"… "It would be absolutely rude"… Princess Marie Louise bellows cheerfully, as she chuckles happily down the stairway in her traditional fancy pink gowned…

The young Knight was easily caught off guard by her lovely image, as she looms in a polite manner…

"Miss Marie Louise"… "You're…Sooo…beauu...I mean, you're awake"! "Do you need assistants"…? George said nervously, trying to cover-up what he's about say...

"_Love is a powerful thing; it can make a man go insane, especially when one's not acquainted with this pure emotion of true"… "I hope that George can figure this one out on his own"…_ Domon thought silently, knowing exactly how his friend was feeling…

"I'm fine"…! Marie replied in a flat proud tone, ignoring the young Frenchman like if he didn't exist because she was deeply hurt by his sudden change of response…

"_Oh… Master George"…! "It may seem, that there is one more lesson I need to teach you"… _Raymond thought quietly, observing what was happening between the two youngsters.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Rain"…! Miss Marie Louise said happily, as she hugs her most cherished friend tightly.

"Me too"…! Rain replied with a smile and giggle.

"Sooo… How long you'll be staying"! "I've heard all about the bad news"… Marie alleged with concerned and worried.

"Well…tomorrow, Domon will try to establish contact with his father"… "Until then, the only thing we can do is patiently wait for an answer"… Rain said with hope, as a single tear slid down her smooth cheek, as she began play the whole situation in her mind once again and cries softly…

"Don't worry kioshii (Sweetheart), everything will be fine… I promise you"… Domon whispered, making her feel relax and secure…

Rain began to calm down, settling into his warm embrace, as she said three magic words that meant everything to him… "_I Love You_"…

The Japanese fighter was staring into her aqua/blue gleaming orbs, giving her small smile and tender sweet gesture on her forehead, sending all her fears far away…

The Princess was staring at them in awe; feeling a bit jealous, wishing and imagining that it could be her in _George's_ strongarms instead…

"_Oh George… Why are you so distance from me"? "Can't you see how much I love you or could it be that you feel nothing for me"?_ Marie felted that her heart was being shattered into a million pieces…

"_He probably sees me as a friend and nothing more"… "Perhaps, it's time to get over him and face the facts that I'm not what's he's looking for in a woman"…_ Marie thought sadly.

"_Poor, Miss Marie Louise"…_ Raymond thought silently, seeing the sad look that was within her emerald/green brimming pools.

"Good-night"… Princess Marie said in a cheerless tone of voice, scuttling her way up the stairs and disappearing into the dim hallway…

The young knight became very concern, but couldn't put a finger on what was really causing her sudden change of mood… However to his dismay, the royal monarch was giving him a certain look of discretion, persuading him to speak in private…

"Raymond, please accompany our guests to there accommodations, thank you… George said politely…

"Yes, Master George"… Raymond said simply.

"Domon Kasshu… We will continue to talk in the morning"… "Please excuse us for tonight"… The royal monarch said in a reverential tone of voice.

"Right this way please… Raymond said kindheartedly, as they continued towards there rooms quietly.

"_Hm… There's something big going on…! I just can't sitting around here and do nothing… It's not my style…! Besides, sooner or later the Neo Japan Government will track us down to here, and then what? _Domon alleged in deep thought, showing signs of stress on his facial appearance…

The young Japanese fighter didn't even notice that _Rain_ was closely watching him from the corner of her ocean/blue eyes, as they continued to walk silently to their rooms.

"Hey, Domon"… "Are you alright"…? Rain whispered, feeling her voice echo through the hallway…

"I'm fine"…! Domon snapped in a harsh tone, but realized quickly that his was being rude…

She swiftly looks away from him, thinking on how stubborn he could be at times.

"Rain…Look…I'm Sorry"… Domon said apologetically for his sudden behavior, giving her a small grin that meant that everything will be alright…

**Meanwhile, at the main royal quarter's…**

"Has the Federation gone mad or have they forgotten quickly that we almost lost our Planet…! "I can't believe that they will go on with the Gundam tournaments so soon"…!

"Wait until _Domon_ finds out, he will indeed be as shock as I am"…! George alleged with frustration, knowing the true fact that _Domon Kasshu_ had to undergo great suffering to achieve the _Gundam of Gundam's_ title accordingly to confederation regulations…

"Yes unfortunate, but true"… "I also want to take the opportunity to inform you that we will be participating in this year's Gundam fight tournament, as well"… The Ruler of France said, knowing how this dilemma would upset the young knight.

"You're Majesty with all due respect"…! "I see no point in this endless conflict, its useless"…! George exclaimed angrily.

"Look"…! "I was left with little choice, just like Karato"…! "We need your services once again as the country's Gundam fighter"… The Royal Ruler alleged firmly, explaining the situation that they were in…

"Karato"…? "Isn't he the commissioner from Neo Japan"? George inquired, as his purplish-blue eyes went wide from shock and misbelieve.

"Indeed"…The monarch said solemnly.

"Huh"…? George mumbled.

"The Federation is divided now, with two causes; Peace or Domination"… "Only a few Nations have decided on signing the peace treating which importantly includes restoring our home Planet…_Earth_"… The monarch alleged in a low tone of voice.

"Yes, but…What about the others"…? "Have they decided, yet"…? The young Frenchman inquired.

"The situation is complicated"… "They stated that by abolishing the Gundam fight tournaments is considered as an act of conspiracy and war"… The French ruler said solemnly.

"But, that absurd'…! George exclaimed, as his facial expression furrowed with annoyance.

"These differences have left us with little choice"… "But, to our advantage we have something that they don't have"…! The monarch said with pride.

"Which is"…? George inquired.

"The Shuffle Alliance"… He replied with full confidence.

"I don't quite understand"… George said, as he cocked an eyebrow apprehensively.

"If one of our representatives wins the Gundam fight tounament from our small allegiance, we can officially abolish these foolish games by implementing our diplomatic treating … The French monarch added with hope.

"There are no guarantees"… "Beside, I don't trust anyone, especially not after what has happen recently at the Neo Hong Kong hospital, which puzzles me…!

"I understand you're position as a friend"… "But, we also have an obligation too"…! "It's our duty to protect our Nation and home Planet"…! "Have you forgotten that"! The monarch shouted in a serious tone of voice.

"No… I haven't"…! "But, I also desire to do what's right…! George replied furiously at the comment.

"Look George"…! "I don't intend to betray your friends and hand them over to the authorities, but they have been spotted already, it was only a matter of time"… The royal ruler alleged straightforwardly.

"What"…! "But, how"…! The young knight inquired with concern.

"My only guess is when I contacted Dr. Kasshu"…! "They must have tracked the transmission somehow"… The royal monarch assumed.

"Domon's Father"…! George stated-out in a surprise tone of voice.

"Yes… He's been working endlessly to solve this crisis and also warn me about Taro's dreadful plans against his son_ Domon,_ if he doesn't participate in this up-coming Gundam fight tournament"… The monarch said in a crucial manner.

There thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a serious voice that only George de' Sand knew all to well.

"I believe we shouldn't let our guards down so easily and underestimate this _Captain Taro_ guy"… Domon alleged in a deep sharp voice, as he stood at the doorway and kept his cool…

"How long you were there"…? George inquired.

"Enough to hear everything"…! "Sooo…When were you going to tell me pal…! Domon snapped angrily, making direct eye contact with the royal monarch of France…

"How dare you speak to me in that tone"…! The royal ruler alleged in a firm tone of voice.

"Forget it"…! "I'm out of here"…! Domon said sourly, with an uptight attitude, as he turns his back on them and walks out in frustration.

**Meanwhile, at Neo Japan…**

"Soo… I believe that the monarch of Neo France has special guests staying over tonight"…"Why don't we pay them a small visit, shall we"…? "We don't want to keep them waiting"… Taro said feeling slightly amused, as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Captain Taro… Please be reminded that my only wish is to achieve; Domons full cooperation without hostility"…! "I still have my men at the infirmary after there last encounter with Domon Kasshu"! Karato alleged, getting all workup.

"Besides…Where's our good Doctor, hm? Taro said, knowing about his destination which was so obvious…

"He left with the fleet a moment ago"…! Karato replied simply

"_Good… Sooner or later that fool will lead me to Domon Kasshu… And, that's when I'll strike with full force"…! "They won't even know what hit them, until it's too late…!_ Taro thought silently, as he continued to plan carefully his objectives.

**Meanwhile, at Neo France…**

"Domon… Please wait"…! "I'm truly sorry for not telling you"…! It's that everything's going so fast and there's so much to do in such little time"…! "I wish there was more we can do for you"… The young Knight convinced, as his bluish-purple eyes met the floor with disappointment.

"Don't sweat it… You have done more than enough my friend and for that I am truly grateful"… "Therefore, we need to leave quickly and keep a low profile somewhere else because the only thing I want is for _Rain _to be safe and happy"… "Besides, I know just the perfect hideaway"… Domon said with high confidence, as he continues down the murky hallway towards Rain's room.

"Soo…Where you're planning to go"? George inquired with curiosity, trying to keep up with Domon's quick pace.

"The Guyana highlands"…Domon said simply with no expression on his face, as he covered himself with his red cloak.

"What"! "The Guyana highlands"! "Domon are you serious"! "What about mademoiselle Rain"! "The Guyana Highlands is definitely not a proper place for a young lady"…! "Besides, it could be dangerous with so many wild animals roaming around the place and not to mention, the uncivilized and primitive surroundings"…! The young Knight scolded and lectured, as he detained Domon by one arm, making him stop to face him…

"Look George"…! "I don't pretend to keep on running for the rest of my life or hide like a fugitive, ya know"…! "At least in the Guyana Highlands, we have a better chance and if I consider in participating in the Gundam fight tournament this year, I'll have no problem in training there"…! "Besides, you don't have to worry about _Rain _because I'm taking her to my Master's Dojo which I inherited near a small village"…

"Really"…! "And what about the people"…! George inquired in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"The indigenous people that live there are very traditional and humble"… "They live a simple quiet life style, something that _Rain _and I desire right now"… "There's also another main town not so far away from the village where I use to train during my ten years, before Master and I left for my "_Vision Quest_" near the Roraima Mountain"…

"Impressive"…! The young Frenchman said with fascinating interest.

"Many preferred to call it "_The Lost World_" Because of its prehistoric landscape and angelic waterfalls"… "The Mountain itself for decades was considered by the indigenous people, a "_Sacred spiritual holy place_" where they would practice all kinds of ceremonies including weddings; because of its extraordinary mystical flat-topped plateau, rising above the world below as the clouds gracefully layers out like a giant umbrella concealing the forbidding Rainforest below"…

"Wow"… George mutters.

"It's magnificent when you really come to think of it, eh"? "I remember when _Master _and I use to climb up that Mountain, always searching for a different beautiful view from way above, we also observed many traditional rituals and ceremonies that were perform there by the native people, something that the Space-colonies don't appreciate or have"…

"I'm pretty sure now that youand mademoiselle _Rain_ will be fine living there after all"...! "Besides, It seems you got everything figured out"… The red-headed Frenchman assumed with a small smirk on his face, feeling great expectations…

"_Hmm…Spiritual…Holy…Wedding ceremony"…? "Domon Kasshu doesn't usually use these words in his vocabulary"… "I wonder… can it be that my friend is planning to propose "Marriage" to mademoiselle Rain…? "I can only assume that his intensions are good and that she will be safe by his side"..._ George thought silently to himself.

**_Flashback…_**

"_I was wrong by judging him the first time we met in our first Gundam fight match, but it was all because of his barbaric pigheaded attitude that was really disturbing and annoying at first, but then at the end he truly came though for me, helping me save Miss Marie Louise before she got crushed by that Tower during our match"…_

"_Princess what are you doing and why are you tie-up to that tree"? Rains said with misbelieve, looking towards the two Gundams that were engaged in battle._

"_George came to fight for me, just like a knight in shining armor"! Marie said with pride and ignorance, not realizing the danger she was in for being exposed so closely to the Gundam fight match that was held nearby…_

"_Do you really believe that"…? "Men don't really pay attention to those things while there engage in battle"… "We must go where it's safe"! Rain exclaimed. Snapping the Princess back into reality to what was true, as she tries to untie the rope quickly._

"_You're wrong about my George"! "He's different"! Marie replied, feeling upset at what Rain just told her._

"_Princess, she's right"! "All I can see now to my exception is this man before me"! "Please listen to her and take cover"! George explains quickly, feeling the pressure from Shining Gundams clashing sword, as he continues to engage Domon in battle._

"_I can't untie this, it's too tight"! Rain said nervously, trying to do her best._

"_Look closer Rain"! "You'll see the knot"! Domon said gritting his teeth, as he felt a sudden sharp pain go through his right arm by Gundam Rose sword attack._

"_AHHHHH"! Domon cried-out in pain._

"_You let yourself get distracted"…? The young Knight said to his surprise._

"_Is that all you got…! Domon said, keeping his cool, as he continues to dash his way in-between the buildings with his M.S (Shining Gundam), deflecting with ease Gundam Rose next attack…_

"_Impressive"…! "But, are you ready for this"! "ROSE SCREAMER"…! George yelled, as all the Rose bits surrounded Shining Gundam, making a magnetic net._

"_Please"! "Do not continue to shame yourself and bow-down gracefully and let me finish you off"…! George said assuming victory._

"_Not so fast"…! "There's still another way out of this"…! Domon hollered, showing "The King of Hearts" crest glowing fiercely on his fist, not ready to give up. _

"_This hand of mine burns with an awesome power"…! "Its loud roar tells me to defeat you"…! SHINING FINGER! Domon shouted, feeling the power of the Super mode flow within him…_

_Just before Domon could give the final blow to his opponent, the Historical Tower begins to collapse, putting the two young females in serious danger..._

_George hurries desperately to save his beloved Princess and Domons partner Rain._

"_Leaving so soon"! Domon shouted in pursuit without realizing what was really going on…_

"_A knight never turns his back on his opponent"! George said with dignity, as he turns around to face him directly._

"_If I win, but fail to safe my Princess…I will be unworthy of this match and shall forever shame the De' Sand family's name"… "You have won"! "SO, FINISH ME OFF"! George yelled, realizing his defeat and at the same time holding-up bravely the falling Tower that was right above them with all the strength that he could muster with his M.S (Gundam Rose)…_

_Domon was observing up-closely the young Knights strong determination and clearly sees his true brave devotion and also sees the horrific situation that was about happen to the Young Princess and to his beloved Rain that were on the ground below… He decides to help George De' Sand without hesitation with Shining Gundams assistants, instead of claiming an unworthy victory._

**_Leaving the match in a justified draw…_**

_**End of Flashback…**_

"So…The Guyana Highlands will be our destination, hm"? "I'll be happy to provide transportation and supplies"…! George said politely, clearly understanding his friend's needs…

"Thanks George… I'm in your debt"…! Domon said in a calm voice of gratitude, as he stops in front of Rain's room and knocks, but to his avail no one answers...

The young fighter anxiously opens the door, only to see an empty elegant room with a small note on top of a colonial style desk that says:

_Dear Domon,_

"_I'm at the Garden that's located outside the palace with Marie Louise"… "She's been feeling kind of sad lately and needs to talk to me about something that's been bothering her lately… I guess you can imagine about who or what, I'm talking about? _

"_Please, don't worry"… I'll be back soon!_

_Love, Rain…_

_**End of Message…**_

"So… Where is she"? George inquired, sounding a bit worry.

"She at the garden with the Princess"…! "The King of Hearts" replied in his casual cool attitude, feeling his tense muscles relieved because he didn't want to admit or reveal that he was quit worried about his beautiful "Queen" as he turns around quickly and makes his way towards the garden area…

**The young Japanese Samurai was very determined to embrace a bright future with his much-loved…_ Rain_…**

Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing… I hope you like this last chapter! Till next time...Take care and enjoy life! See Yaa!

Sincerely; Namaida.


	5. Holy Grounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or their characters. **

**Introduction:**

"_A bright future"…_

A tall skinny man said. He had a black patch over one eye and was dress in a light pink fancy shirt with a royal blue tie and red pants, white shoes. He's _Stalker _our narrator that appears out of nowhere in the beginning of our story.

_He continues to say:_

"_Holy lands"…_

"_Painful memories"…_

"_Faith and Hope"…_

"_New Responsibilities"…_

"_What will be the outcome"?_

"_Hmmm"…_

"WELL NOW"!

"LET'S GET THINGS STARTED"!

"GUNDAM FIGHT"!

"READY"! "GOOO"!

**Chapter Five: Holy Grounds.**

**I**t was very late at night and there at the "_Royal Garden_" were two beautiful young women sitting on a bench, staring at the midnight sky that were filled with sparkling white diamond stars. The moon was bright and enchanting, as the mystical clouds covered it half way. The sounds of nature could be heard throughout the yard, it was like a sweet melody as time continued in slow motion.

The two young females were silent in deep meditation, out of the blue; Miss Marie Louise started to make conversation, breaking her friend _Rain _out of her own deep personal thoughts.

"Are all men this difficult"? Marie inquired politely.

Rain gave the young blonde female a warm sisterly smile and chuckles softly; because the affection that was between George and the Princess was very obvious. It reminded her all to well about her own relationship with _Domon _back then...

"Hm, Marie…I remember the first time when Domon and I first met after 10 long years"… "We became partners for the Gundam fight tournament and believe me, it wasn't an easy task at first because he was so distance, _hot-tempered_ and _stubborn as a mule_"... "He would always say something like "_What ever_" or "_Keep your mouth shut_"…! "Acting all tuff and rude to me at times"… Rain said, imitating his voice sarcastically.

"Hehehe"! "Hahaha"! Marie cheerfully laughs, seeing _Rains_ funny face expression.

"But, the time I got sick in the _Guyana Highlands,_ Domon was very worried and concern about my health"… "I was shock by the fact that he would actually even cared about me"… Rain alleged in a calm soft voice, being more serious.

"Why would you say that"…? "Domon definitely loves you…I can tell by the way he looks at you"… "You're lucky"…! "So… What's your point"? Marie inquired, standing up from the bench feeling a little jealous and hopeless, as tears were welding-up within her glittering emerald/green pools.

Rain was standing behind her and puts a hand on Marie's right shoulder, understanding her friend's feelings.

"Hey Marie…I know how frustrating this must be for you"… Rain said simply.

"Really"…Marie said in a sniffling tone of voice.

"Yes"...Rain replied with a small smile.

"Soo… What did you do"? Marie requested feeling quite intrigued.

"Someone once told me that sometimes you have to look from an opponents point of view"...Rain said, remembering the time when she resigned from the Neo Japan team because Domon had blamed her for Allenby's disappearance and was also told by him that she didn't deserved to be his partner…

"Opponents prospective"…? "How can that help"…? Marie responded doubtfully, not quite understanding the phrase.

Once again there was an awkward silence between the young females, as they continued to dwell deeper into there personal feelings and thoughts…

_**Flashback:**_

_It was raining that day at Neo Hong City…._

_Rain was walking down the street, like a lost abandon puppy trying to find her way back home…_

_She was trying very hard to reason with herself, if she did the right thing; resigning from the team earlier that day. She continued to walk slowly along the side walk, kicking aside a soda can that was in her way. She stop in front of a T.V Shop that was on her right hand side and saw a televised Gundam fight match taking place… She turns away from the T.V Display and gives-out a sign of frustration._

"_It's none of my business now…Domon can take care of himself…He doesn't need me anymore"… "So, why should I care or worry"? Rain thought sadly, feeling her heart being shattered…_

_Rain raise her head slightly from staring down at the side-walk and was surprise to see… "Kyoji"…? "But, that's impossible"…! "It can't be"…! Rain thought in misbelieve, as her aqua/blue orbs went wide from shock, as if her mind was playing tricks on her._

_The dark headed man was on the other side of the street in casual clothes, navy blue jeans and a light pink shirt with a matching dark blue jacket._

_Rain ran quickly to the other side of the street, not caring about the upcoming traffic, as she dashes along the sidewalk. She caught a glimpse of him walking into a shadowy dark alley, as he suddenly disappears into thin air, like a ghost. _

"_Kyoji"…! "Kyoji"…! Rain shouted, as she ran into dark alley, following the man like a detective in pursuit…_

_Rain realized that she was in a Hanger with Neo Germany's Shadow Gundam standing right before her, she stop dead in her tracks wanting to leave at once, fearing for her own safety._

"_But this is"…Rain was about to say…When she heard her name being called out loudly, out of nowhere, she felt her name echo throughout the hanger and her face paled with fear._

"_RAIN MIKAMURA"! "Sooo… You came to scout-out your opponent's machinery"… The mask fighter of Neo Germany said strongly, looking at her from way above on Shadow Gundam's right shoulder, causing Rain to feel goose bumps on her skin. She could see a small playful smirk building-up behind Schwarz Bruder's Mask._

"_Oh Schwarz"! Rain said simply, feeling very relieve that it was only him._

_Rain continued to explain her serious situation with Domon, which happen recently while Schwarz prepared hot tea and politely served a cup to her, but then Rain suddenly realized that she was probably being rude for babbling so much…_

"_Oh my"… "Where are my manners"! "Here I am running my mouth about every detail of my problem, while you on the other hand must be feeling bored by now"… Rain said quickly, feeling quite embarrass, as her cheeks blushes a light shade of pink._

_She was sitting next to a small square table, sipping a cup of green tea, looking down at the floor in deep thought and regret, feeling warm tears welding-up in her eyes. She decided not to make eye contact with Schwarz because she didn't what his pity or for him to think that she was a pathetic weak fool._

_Schwarz could clearly see her pain and suffering because of his hot-headed stubborn brother "Domon"…_

"_Hey Rain… It's Ok"… "Domon can be very foolish at times like a (Spoiled child) not seeing what's really important before him"… "He lacks the abilities to express his true feelings verbally"… "Perhaps, this behavior was to be expected of him for being a skilled martial artist that usually expresses his feelings through his fists with other fighters"… Schwarz explained in a calm tone of voice._

"_Hmm"…? "But, his voice sounds so familiar and warm…Like…Kyoji's"? "Who could he really be"…? Rain said suspiciously and unsure, lost in her own thought._

"_Hey Rain"…! "Rain"! "Rainnnn"…? Schwarz said repeatedly, trying to get Rain's attention and back into reality._

"_Soo…Rain"! "Why don't you join me as my new partner"? Schwarz questioned, trying to make a point._

"_Oh"! "I'm Sorry"… Rain said, coming back from her day-dream, as she looked- up to Schwarz and gave him a simple nod, excepting his offer to be his temporary assistant._

_Schwarz was truly concern about them… But, sadly they weren't ready for him to reveal his true identity as… "Kyoji"…_

"_Sometimes, we need to see things from an opponent prospective point of view"…"Maybe you'll find what you're looking for"…Schwarz assumed with a small grin, knowing all too well, the positive outcome that would be resolved between the young couple…_

**_The love that was between them was very obvious …It was just a matter of time…_**

_**End of Flashback…**_

"**B**efore the Dark Gundam incident not everything was all color pink for me, ya know"…! "Domon was very good at hiding away his true feelings and emotions toward me, due to his pride and responsibilities"… "Just like George"… Rain alleged in sincere tone of voice.

"Hmm…I guess time will tell"…? Marie said with high hope, as she turns around slightly, giving her friend a small smile in gratitude because _Rain _was like the "_Big sister_" that she never had… Marie was truly grateful for having a good friend like her.

"Hehehe"…! "Hahaha"…! Marie couldn't control the laugher any longer. She remembered something very hilarious that happen to her friend not to long ago…

"Hey… What's so funny"? "First, you were about to cry and now your laughing"! "Huff"…Did I miss something"! Rain said, as she cocked an eyebrow.

Rain was quite puzzled by Marie's sudden burst-out…For some reason, she began to believe that whatever the reason, it was absolutely related to her somehow.

The young brunette couldn't help, but to laugh as well…

_**Flashback:**_

_Domon and the naive Princess were leaving in a hurry the Neo Japan hanger, putting to action there fabricated kidnapping plan…_

_Domon went along with the plan, only to achieve a Gundam fight match with the Noble Knight of France…But, before they could leave to their destination…Poor Rain was locked-up in a tiny bathroom for opposing strongly their nutty plan._

"_Hey Domon"…! "Domon…!"Ahhhhh"! Was all they could hear from Rain's loud mouth, as she slamed her fists against the door. _

_The pretty mechanic was obviously furious, ready to take down the "King of Hearts" and knock some sense into his thick-head, if she had a chance to do so right now…_

_Domon's chocolate/brown eyes narrowed with a hint of guilt, slightly looking back to the tiny room where Rain was locked-up in, as the upper small window panel slowly closed shut, leaving behind her beautiful upset face._

"_She looks so cute when she's upset"… Domon thought silently._

_Princess Marie tugged on his left arm, persuading him to hurry-up and to pick-up the pace, breaking him out of his guilty thought._

"_Don't worry she'll be fine"…! Marie assumed, feeling quite guilty for her own actions because deep down she knew that Rain was probably right about the whole idea and that she meant good by refusing in the first place…_

"_She was only trying to be a good friend to me…How sweet and thoughtful of her"…? "But sadly my main objective is… "George De' Sand" my Prince in shinning armor"…With that last thought the Princess shook the guiltiness off her conscious… _

_**End of Flashback…**_

Marie explained why she was laughing and apologies for her out-burst.

"Hmm…Very Funny"…! "Besides, have you forgotten the fact that I'm a mechanic…I had no problem with opening the door, remember…! Rain said pretending to be upset.

The two young females gave each other a warm smile, remembering old memories…

"Thanks Rain"… Marie whispered, as she gave her friend a tight sisterly hug in appreciation.

**Meanwhile, at the Neo Japan Space-colony…**

"Has the fleet arrived to Neo France yet"! Captain Taro inquired in a desperate tone of voice.

"No sir"! The officer responded quickly.

"Inform me as soon as they arrive"…! The up-tight Captain warned in a deep fearful tone of voice.

"Yes, Captain"! The officer replied.

"_Good… It's only a matter of time"…_ Taro thought attentively.

**Back, at the palace…**

"What are you two doing out here in the middle of the night"? George inquired, in a calm polite voice, making the two females jump-up nervously.

"Omg… Having some girl talk…"! Rain alleged quickly in a slight shaky voice, trying to cover-up the true reason.

"Oh, Yeah"..! "Rain and I lost track of time"…! Marie said making a nervous silly face, as her cheeks and ears blushes a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Hey Rain… I've been looking all over for you"…! Domon interrupted, so that George wouldn't continue to make anymore curious questions.

Domon draws near to his beloved, giving her a reassuring wink and smile…

"Hmm… I should be going… Bonsoir (Good-Night)"… Marie said with a small grin on her face, getting the hint that _Domon _wanted to be alone with his girlfriend.

But, before the Princess even knew it, the young Knight was gently taking her small delicate hand into his, slightly going down on one knee, giving the top of her hand a tender warm kiss that sent chills down her spine…

They both bored into each others eye's for a short moment and then he finally said: "Bonsoir… Miss Marie Louise… Sleep well"… George said in a soft voice.

The Princess smiles at him and slowly turns around to exit the Garden area, wishing to stay with her Knight a little longer.

George does the same thing by saying _Good Night_, as he follows the Princess out the Garden area, knowing all to well that his friend had much more important things to talk about with mademoiselle Rain…

"Hey…Is there something wrong"? Rain inquired, as she looks up to his handsome face and tries to find an answer in his deep coffee/brown eyes.

The night was calm and peaceful, as the wind blew swiftly his scarlet/red cloak around his much-loved angel… _Rain_…

The strong Japanese fighter found himself, staring back into her sparkling ocean/blue pools, as he tenderly cups her face with both hands, gently massaging with his thumb the right side of her smooth cheek…

He was nervous and his heart was beating uncontrollably because there was something very special that he wanted to ask her desperately, but didn't exactly know how to put it into serene words.

"Rain… I Love you"… Domon whispered in a tender loving voice that only she could hear…

"Oh Domon…Me too"…! Rain replied with warmth in her voice.

"There's something, I've been meaning to ask you before we pack-up and leave"… Domon manages to say in a shaky nervous voice because he was very determined to express his true feelings, which was not a usual thing for him to do, but he knew deep down that the timing was perfect now…

"Pack-up… Leave"…! "What do you mean"…! Rain said quite surprised with wide eyes.

"I believe we've been spotted already and that the Neo Japan officials might be heading this way as we speak"… Domon alleged.

"So… Where will we go"? Rain inquired with worried.

"We'll escape in the Corelander with _George's _help and support; he'll provide us with some food and medical supplies for our long journey… But first, we'll make a short stop when we reach Yonezawa City (Located in Japan)…There's something very important I need to do there… I hope you understand"…? Domon said with a hint of sadness in his deep husky voice.

"Oh Domon"…Rain said in a soft tone of voice, realizing the true reason for his quick visit to Yonezawa City.

This place was his hometown and every year in Japan during August 13-15 "The Obon Festival" was celebrated, to commemorate the deceased ancestors…

"_Oh my…Domon's Mother and brother Kyoji"…! "How could I forget and be so selfishly stupid"…! _She remembers sadly, but kept her depressing thoughts and feelings to herself.

"Rain… Are you Ok"? Domon ask over with concern.

"Ohh Yes…I'm fine"! "So… Where after Yonezawa City"…? Rain said simply, changing the subject quickly.

Domon knew that there was something stressful on her mind, but decided to ignore it for the time being because there was something even more crucial that he wanted to ask her, but had no idea on how to start or what to say…

"After Yonezawa City, we're settling in the _Guyana Island_ to keep a low profile"…Domon alleged with a slight pause…

The young brunette was quiet, not knowing the real reason for his calm behavior, but she felted absolutely contempt at the same time…

Domon was a few inches away from her, staring once again into her gleaming aqua/blue gems, as he took both of her delicate hands and lifted them to his smooth soft lips, kissing them with special care and tenderness.

"Rain…Before we go to the Guyana Islands…There's something I've long to ask you"…Domon said nervously, feeling his heart race rapidly.

Rain's ocean/blue orbs when wide with astonishment, feeling quite nervous as well because she could literally feel his heart pounding, as she rested both hands on top of his strong muscular chest…

The tension between them was intense, as he finally broke the awkward silence by saying her name gently…

"Rain Mikamura"… The devoted samurai said in a soft tone of voice.

With all the power and courage he could muster-up, he bravely gives in and pops the question in one breath…

"_Will you marry me_"…! He finally said in a loving tone of voice, anxiously waiting for her response or reaction…

Rain stood dumbfounded with shock; as she kept her mouth wide open because she never expected him to ask for her hand in marriage anytime soon…

"_Did Domon Kasshu just propose to me? "I'm just dreaming, right…? "Is my mind playing tricks on me again"…? _Rain was definitely lost in her own thoughts, without realizing the sad growing look on _Domon's _handsome face because he sincerely feared rejection, since she was so quit in her own personal thoughts…

"Hey Rain… I'll understand if you don't"… He tried to explain, but was interrupted by an enchanting gesture, as she lightly places her index finger against his soft lips, keeping him silent from want he was about to say…

She slowly closes her beautiful aqua/blue orbs and replaces her index finger with a tender sweet kiss…

Domon's chocolate/brown eyes went wide like two round saucers because he was truly caught off guard by her pleasant affection; amazed by the sweetness that was coming from her lips…

He slowly closes his eyes as well; returning her kiss with full passion, while her small delicate hands traveled into his unruly midnight hair. They were truly in love and enjoying the blissful feeling mutually…

After a long moment of passion, they broke the kiss due to the lack of air that was between them, facing each other with love and devotion...

"So…Is that a, _Yes_"…? Domon assumed happily...

"Oh Domon, of course that means _Yes_"…! "I love"… She was about to say, when Domon puts his index finger lightly on her soft rosy lips, imitating her loving gesture.

"I love you more… _Mrs. Rain Kasshu_"…! Domon said playfully…

**The Young Samurai's dream was finally coming true…_Together forever_…**

Hi! I'm back! I hope you like this chapter… Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so busy lately. Huyyy! Hehehe (Grin). Thank for reading and reviewing… It keep's me going and motivated. Enjoy life and take care… Hasta luego! Chaooo! (Wink).

**Soccerchick 101:** Thanks for your kind review! I'm not sure if I'll be writing any _Lemon's _because I'm afraid that I will offend other readers... But, Hey! I'll keep in mind the hint of Lime and fluffiness! Ok? Jejejeje! (Big Smile). Thanks Girl! Take care!

**Jen23:** Hi! I'm glad you've enjoyed my last chapter and thanks for your sincere advice and tips. You were absolutely right about _Domon _popping the question to Rain. Hehehe! Love and happiness is earned with trust… but, I sadly fear that Domon will learn the hard way in the upcoming chapters. Bright smile (wink). Thanks for reading and reviewing! God bless you! Enjoy life and take care! Oh… Updated soon, looking forward in reading your story as well…

**Fang:** I'm happy that you like my story very much! The motivation keeps me going! (One thumb up) jejeje! Thanks for reading… Chaoo!

**Cuz I Can:** Hola! Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me! All I can say is that many events will happen during the story. Hehehe! Hasta la vista! Take care too!

**RosyP.R:** Thank you sooo much for reading SIS! Your review really surprised me girl! Jejeje! Thanks SIS for your great support and kindness, it means the world to me. Hey…! Tell Mom that I said hi... Ok? God bless you! (Big Smile). Take care! (Wink & Grin). Luego!

**Special Thanks to all reader and reviewers… Thanks!**

Sincerely; Namaida.


	6. Warrior's Legacy

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or their Characters.**

**Introduction:**

_Yonezawa city…_

A man alleged with enthusiasm. He had a black patch over one eye and was dressed with a full red suit with a light pink fancy shirt and a royal blue tie, white shoes. He's _Stalker _our narrator that appears out of nowhere at the beginning of our story.

"_Hometown"…_

"_Obon festival and old memories"…_

"_Learning to forgive and forget"…_

"_True friends"…_

"_A mysterious spy and enemy"…_

"WATCH OUT! DOMON"!

"GUMDAM FIGHT"!

"ALL SET"!

"READY"! "GOOO"!

**Chapter six: Warrior's Legacy.**

"He's not with the fleet, sir"! One of the officers's said in a strong but shaky voice, while saluting his superior.

"What"! "What do you mean"! "You can't find him"…! Taro yelled, gritting his teeth angrily and at the same time slamming his fist on his desk, pushing aside all objects (Books, Photographs Paperwork) with great force and frustration.

"I'm surrounded by a bunch of good for nothing… _Imbeciles_"! "Don't just stand there you moron"! "Find Dr. Raizo Kasshu before I shoot you, for failing me"…!

"Yes, Captain"! The officer said with fear in his voice.

"Oh"…! "Don't come back until you have something useful to report"! "DISMISS"! Taro suggested strongly, not wanting to see there faces any longer in his office.

The small group of soldiers walked quickly out the door with relieved, not wanting to upset their Captain any more than he was already, but before the last officer made his way out the room...

"You"! "Stay"! "Clean-up this mess"…! Captain Taro ordered in an arrogant tone of voice.

"Huh"? The young officer mumbled, as he stood clueless and dumbfounded for a moment.

"Don't make me repeat myself again cadet"! Taro said seriously, giving him a dangerous glare with his light brown wolf eyes.

"Yes Sir"! The young officer said without hesitation, picking-up some files and paperwork that was scattered on the floor.

"Dammit"! "Where did he go"? "It seems that our good Doctor is no fool after all"! Taro thought, having no clues to his whereabouts.

The door was slightly open and in the shadowy hallway was a mysterious man waiting patiently.

"Hmmm…Looks like your having a bad day Taro"…? A mysterious but familiar voice said, breaking the up-tight captain out of deep meditation.

He was looking inside the office with a small evil smirk...

"Soo… "I see that you're interested in my offered"? Taro said simply, with a small grin.

"Yeah…I'm interested…Domon Kasshu must pay"…! The mysterious man alleged with absolute hatred in his voice.

**Both men were determined to achieve there goals and objectives… No matter what the cost or sacrifices…**

**Meanwhile (Japan)…**

Yonezawa City…

Many people and tourist consider this region "Blessed" because of its beautiful historical natural surroundings. Yonezawa City was actually a castle town in the early 1800's under the ruling of _Uesugi _clan which brought great prosperity to the town…

During seasonal festivals residents setup the streets stalls, selling delicious regional delicacies like sweet crap, ramen and everyone's favorite Yonezawa home style beef.

Some men, women and children wore elegant traditional "Kimonos" in honor; it was a custom in Japan.

In the plaza, musicians entertain with traditional Japanese folk music and complete strangers became quickly friends, especially when a bottle of "Plum Sake" was around to soften the mood. Many people began to gather around, enjoying the sweet folk classic melody.

Rain Mikamura was in the crowd enjoying the music as well, her ocean/blue eyes sparkled like gems, and her cinnamon brown hair was now shoulder length. She had a deeper shade of pink lipstick on, making her lips more ravishing and breathtaking...

She was dressed in a beautiful light blue printed Kimono with white small flowers; it had long bell-shaped sleeves with a beige Obi, as a wide dark blue silk sash was around her delicate curvy waist, it was tied at the back in a special bow. She also wore traditional silk "Tabi" (Japanese white socks) with a matching "Zori" (Wooden Sandals), which made her outstandingly beautiful…

Domon was staring at his "_Angel_"… Remembering the first time they met after 10 long years, at his mothers resting place…

_**Flashback…**_

_Neo Japan Resting place…_

_Domon's eyes were closed tight like a little boy scare of the dark, not wanting to accept the true hard reality…_

_The cold tombstone in front of him revealed only one name and a kind short statement: _

**_Mrs. Mikinio Kasshu (Born April 23, F.C 15 – Deceased May 12, F.C. 60). Loving mother and respectful wife…_**

_Domon hands trembled, as he places a delicate bouquet of white Roses next to his mother's Japanese Urn that was on top of a small wooden alter at her resting place._

"_Oh Mother… I'll be missing you"…! Domon sadly whispers to himself, as his deep coffee/brown eyes narrowed with heavy agonizing tears._

_He also places and burns Osenko sticks (Special 12 hours incense sticks for the night exist) which allows him to pray silently, according to Japanese rituals._

_Domon's trained mind could sense a familiar presents observing him from nearby, as he slightly turns around with a serious look on his face. _

_The wind blows gently through the weeping willow tree's branches, only to reveal a beautiful blue-eye young woman, his childhood friend and soul mate…Rain Mikamura…_

_Rain was absolutely gorgeous with her traditional Japanese pink Kimono, her perfect sparkling smile gave him refreshing relieve deep down in his grieving heart._

_She was always there for him, expecting nothing in return._

_**It was love at first sight, after ten long years…**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"I must agree that Yonezawa city is indeed beautiful, especially at night". George said with a positive attitude.

"Its Domon hometown"… Rain alleged in a sweet polite voice.

"Hey Rain…You look great"! Miss Marie Louise said with excitement in her voice.

"Thank you"… Rain replied simply, with a small smile on her face.

"So… What do you think Rain"? Marie said referring to her elegant emerald/green Kimono.

"You look absolutely beautiful Miss Marie Louise"… George interrupted in a polite tone of voice, placing a soft tender kiss on top of her small delicate hand.

"Huh"? The Princess mumbled, feeling quite surprised by the knight's noble gesture.

Rain gave out a small giggle and smiles because she could clearly see Marie's face turn all shades of pinks in embarrassment due to George kind comment and motion.

Domon was also observing closely the whole scenario with a small smirk, but preferred to keep his own comments and personal thoughts to himself…

"Hey George"…! "Have you contacted the others yet"! Domon requested a little serious.

"Indeed"…! "Argo, Chibodee and Sai Saici agreed to meet us tomorrow around noon, here at the plaza"... "I also told them to use extreme caution by not getting caught or followed because most likely we're all being targeted by the government". George assumed in a deep concern voice, standing next to the Princess.

"Our friends are very capable in handling these types of situations"…! Don't forget that we're the "_Shuffle alliance_"…! "Earth depends on us"… Domon said with high hope in a deep husky voice.

"However, we should keep in contact, every one or two hours just in case". George suggested politely, with his arms crossed on top of his muscular chest.

"Domon"…Rain whispered in a soft tone of voice.

"Huh"…? Domon mumbled with concern.

"George has a point"…! Rain said, knowing that her boyfriend the "King of Heart" can be quite stubborn when it comes to communication.

"Whatever"! Domon splatter-out without thinking.

"Fine"…! "I'll hold the communicator and keep in touch, okay"! Rain said feeling quite upset by Domon's negative response and attitude.

"Look Rain… I don't need a "_Babysitter_" to tell me what to do ya know"! Domon barked-out, losing his temper.

"Huh"…? "And, what's that suppose to mean"! Rain responded with a huff, as her aqua/blue pools welded-up into sad blurry tears.

"Stop this nonsense at once"! George interrupted in a serious tone of voice, snapping "The King of Hearts" into consideration and reason.

"Yeah… Shame on you Domon Kasshu for yelling at Rain in such a harsh manner"! Princess Marie Louise alleged, defending her friend.

Domon was standing alone and dumbfounded, acknowledging quickly his mistake and sudden outburst.

"Domon"… You must need to control your temper because I will definitely not tolerate such manners when it comes to young women, who are indeed more delicate and sentimental beings that should be treated with equal respect and consideration"…! George said with strong striving influence and concern.

"I know"…! Domon replied seriously.

Seeing the melancholy that was within her glinting ocean/blue orbs made a sore lump in his throat and his heart to throb in his strong muscular chest, his eyes narrowed with concern and guilt, knowing that his behavior was totally out of line…

The young brunette completely turns her back on him, ignoring and rejecting his presents… However, "_The King of _Hearts" wasn't ready to give-up so easily, as he continues to approach his beautiful Girlfriend, hoping for the best possible terms…

"I will never speak to you again"…! Rain alleged through her teeth in pure frustration, still not wanting to face him directly.

Domon basically ignored her ruff rejection, placing his strong hands gently on her small slender shoulders, hoping that his determined optimism wasn't making things worse…

Then he smiled, remembering a similar argument that was between them at Niagara Falls…

_**Flashback…**_

_Neo Canada…_

_Rain was dressed in a medium size yellow poncho, feeling quite exhausted from traveling._

_She decided that it would be the perfect opportunity; taking a short break and to enjoy the view of Niagara Falls, but to her dismay the stubborn fighter "The King of Hearts" had other plans…_

_Domon was very determined to continue his nonstop search for his next opponent; former Space-policeman Andrew Graham, who blames and seeks revenge against; Argo Gulski, for the death of his wife…Norma Graham… _

"_Why can't we stay and enjoy the view for a moment"? Rain said in serious tone of voice, feeling her feet sore from so much standing and walking._

_Domon was also dressed in a large size black poncho with his back towards Rain, looking at the Niagara Falls in deep silence._

"_Look at you"! "You're exhausted"! Rain continues to insist strongly as a Doctor._

"_I don't have time for sight seeing"…! "We're only here to seek-out our next opponent"! Domon alleged in his defense, now facing the pretty mechanic with strong determination._

"_That's just great"! Rain responded in a stressful tone of voice, waving her hands way up in the air in defeat._

"_Gooo On"…! "Stay for all I care"! "With you're sight-seeing…"! Domon shrieked in a high pitch tone of voice, not wanting to admit the true fact that he was really exhausted as well._

"_Fine"…! "I will never speak to you again"! Rain said with an upset huff, looking towards to the side with her eye closed and her arms cross slightly._

"_That's probably easily for you to say because you don't have an objective or reason like I do"…! Domon said in a calm tone of voice, remembering the real reason why he was participating in this year's 13th Gundam fight tournament because his father Dr. Raizo Kasshu was depending on him to win, despite the fact that he was in cryogenic stasis because of false charges of retaliation and treason._

_Domon knew deep down that it was a fabricated conspiracy and lie, but he had no clue or physical evidence to prove his Father's innocence and was left with little choice, but to go along with the governments plans as Neo Japan's Gundam fighter…_

"_Uh…Look I'm Sorry"…Rain began to apologize, realizing Domon's hard position and real reason._

"_Just, Zip-It"! Domon snapped in a sour tone of voice._

"_Fine then"! "I didn't become your partner because I wanted too anyways"! Rain said angrily, walking away down the stairs in deep thought._

"_Domon makes me so mad"! "Why does he say those things"! Rain thought quietly, as she made her way towards the Bridge to get a better view of Niagara Falls…_

**_Meanwhile…_**

_Domon was staring at the Niagara Falls in deep meditation, making excuses for his hot-temper and stubborn behavior…_

"_Maybe she's right"…? "Perhaps; I do need a break"…? "Hmmm… Should I go after her and apologize"? "No… She'll get over it and come back later…But, what if she doesn't come back and something terrible happens to her"…? "What's wrong with me…? Can it be that I'm having feeling for Rain"…? "I've never felt like this before"…! "No…Impossible… It can be"…! "Rain's just my partner, nothing more"…! Domon kept repeating these questions in his thick stubborn head, not wanting to accept the true fact that he was falling in love with his childhood friend…Rain Mikamura…_

**_Domon knew deep down inside that letting her walk away from him was the biggest mistake ever…_**

_**End of flashback…**_

"Hey Rain…I'm sorry"… Domon whispered in calm tone of voice, standing behind her with his arms gently wrapped around her flat waist, kissing the top of her head with special care and love…

"Oh Domon"… Rain replied in a soft whispered.

"In someway, I feel responsible for all that has happen lately"… "You deserve better treatment and happiness"… Domon continues to say, burying his right scared cheek into her graceful cinnamon/brown hair.

"There's so much effort and work ahead of us, which is causing lots of stress and tension for everyone"… "But, at times you can be so _bigheaded_, Domon"…! Rain alleged with better judgment and understanding.

"Hmm, true… But, you must understand that my first priority is to keep you safe"…! "Second, we need to keep the whole Federation situation under control, somehow"…! "And third, I really need to think-over and decide wisely if I'm gonna participate in this year's 14th Gundam fight tournament"… Domon alleged with high determination.

"Therefore, you will require our assistants, Domon"…! George interrupted with pride.

"Yeah… I guess you're right… Thanks"…! The Japanese fighter replied with sincere gratitude.

"Hey Rain"! "I thought that you weren't going to speak to _Domon_ ever again"! Marie teased in amusement, watching her friend cheeks blush a darker shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Hm… Very funny"…! Rain said with a silly expression on her face, pretending to be mad.

"Hehehe"…! Marie giggled playfully, feeling happy for their quick reconciliation…

**Meanwhile at the space colony (Neo Japan)…**

"My plans are very simple"! Taro said in deep tone of voice.

"Continue…I'm listening"…! The mysterious man requested with high vengeance in his voice.

"Actuality, I need _Rain Mikamura_"…Taro alleged straightforwardly.

"For what reason"…! "I don't what to hurt her in the process"! The mysterious man exclaimed with concern.

"It's so obvious… She's Domon's strength and weakness"…! Taro assumed with a small evil smirk, standing from his chair and at the same time, making serious eye contact with the man in front of him.

"So… What's you're point"! The mysterious man demanded, feeling that his patience going thin.

"It's quite simple"…! "First… I want you to find them"…! "Where there are"…? "What their doing"…? "Their future plans"…? "EVERYTHING"! Taro requested in one breath, desperately pacing around his office like a wild animal in a cage.

"But, we still have one main problem"…! "_Domon Kasshu_"! The strange man added with pure hatred in his voice.

"True…But, that's where you come in"…! Taro said with absolute confidence.

"Huh"…? The man mumbled with astonishment.

"Are you still interested in making _Domon Kasshu's_ life miserable"…? The up-tight captain insisted.

"Absolutely"…! The man replied with a small mischievous smirk.

"Good, because you mission is to get close to _Rain Mikamura_"…! Taro said, knowing the true fact that _Jealousy _can play a cruel "Ending" to Domon and Rain's relationship…

**The "_Ultimate Challenge of Trust_" was yet to come against "_The Power of True love_"…**

Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update! My computer is giving me lots of trouble due to hurricane _**Charley **a_nd **_Frances_**. Huyyy! Double whammy! And we're on the look-out for our third possible tropical system "**_Ivan_**"… I'm crossing my fingers for the best of luck…

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome! (Grin)…Thanks!

**Jen23:** I'm glad that I flashback to one of you're favorite episodes, It's one of my favorites as well… Thanks for you're kind review, e-mail and support. Oh! Please update you wonderful story, I can't wait for the next chapter! Take care and enjoy life!

**Soccerchick101: **Hey! No problema girl! I love fluffs in a story! Thanks for reading and reviewing. (Grin) Take care!

**Fang:** Hi! Glad you liked my story! Thanks for you're helpful suggestion about "**_Shopping_**" cool idea! (Two thumbs up). Hehehe! Oh! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hasta la vista!

**CrazeboutGundams:** Heyyy you! I'm happy that you really like my story very much! (Wink) and (Big toothy smile). True; I still have a lot to learn about grammar and punctuation…But, heyyy It's my first Fic! Hehehe! Enjoy life and take care "**_Loquita_**" Jejeje! Chaoo girl…

**SoCalgirl5590:** Hi! Nice to hear from you… Thanks for reading and reviewing! It keeps me motivated! Thanks a lot!

**Night's Tempest44:** Wow! Thanks for your kind review and honest advice. I'm glad that you really liked my story! Sorry for some mistakes…It's my first Fic! Jejeje! (Smile) Thanks for the encouraging compliment. But, I feel that I have a lot to learn… I guess my self-esteem is low… Jejeje! Your right about one thing; Domon Kasshu isn't a lovy dovy character during the series and I'm trying to keep his character that way, but with a hint of fluffiness as well…. (Wink) Thanks for reading and take care! Luego…

Thanks to all readers and reviewers! Take care and enjoy life!

Sincerely; Namaida.


	7. Honorable Heroes

**Disclaimer: I don't G-Gundam or their Characters.**

**Introduction:**

"_Sacrificing decisions"…_

A man said sadly. He was wearing a black patch over one eye and was dressed with a cherry/red suit and a light pink fancy shirt with a royal blue bow, white shoes. He's our narrator _Stalker_ that appears out of nowhere at the beginning of our story.

Stalker continues to speak calmly.

"_Tearful memories"… _

"_Mikinio Kasshu … The Ancient Shuffle Alliance… Swartz/Kyoji… Master Asia… Doctor Mikamura"…_

"_They all had one thing in common… Bravery and Inspiration"… _

"_Their legacy and honorable sacrifices will never be forgotten as true heroes"…_

"WELL NOW"!

"LET'S GET THINGS STARTED"!

"GUNDAM FIGHT"!

"READY"! "SET"! "GOOO"!

**Chapter Seven: Honorable Heroes.**

**A** familiar middle age gentleman was standing silently in deep meditation in front of a cold solitaire Gravestone…

**_(Dr. Mikamura… Born; March 12, F.C 18. – Decease F.C. 60). Devoted scientist and loving Father… _**

Dr. Kasshu continued to stare endlessly, trying to comprehend _Dr. Mikamura's _sudden jealousy and hateful resentment.

He took one deep breath and said with sad empathy … "I forgive you _Old friend_"…! "I'm actually very sorry that everything had to end this way…! "Thanks for helping out my son _Domon_ and for doing the right thing"…

_**Flashback…**_

_Loud red flashing alarms could be heard throughout the military base of Neo Japan…_

_Dr. Mikamura was stumbling along the hallway, quivering in pain, determined to put a stop to Rube's horrible plan._

"_There is a way"…! Dr. Mikamura alleged wearily, showing signs of tiredness as his character continued to break-down into deep emotional sorrow._

_He was desperately making one final attempt to release his old friend Dr. Raizo Kasshu from his cryogenic stasis; no matter what the cost or sacrifices because he knew deep down in his conscience that it was the right thing to do and the only way to save Earth and his only daughter "Rain" from the Dark Gundam…_

"_Mmmm…Mikamura"…? "I'm touch"…! "You're alive"…! "How unfortunate"…! Urube said in a deep sarcastic tone of voice._

"_Ahhhh"! "OOwwww"! Dr. Mikamura yelled with agonizing pain, as he tumbles down the stairway… He was physically weak and disoriented due to the great amount of blood lost from his gun shot wound._

"_What difference can that old fossil possibly do"…? Urube continued to mock._

"_It has only one weak point"…! Dr. Mikamura pointed-out. _

"_What"! "Nooo…He wouldn't"…! "I haven't considered that possibility"! Urube shouted, realizing his last minute mistake._

"_It's almost impossible to defeat this abomination from the outside"! "You must attack it from within"…! Dr. Mikamura explained with great courage and painful effort._

"_Dr. Mikamura…What are you going to do"…? Domon gasped with distressing empathy, not wanting to accept the true fact that Rain's father was going to sacrifice his own life in the process…_

"_I'm about to release your Fatherrr… Dr. Kasshu! Dr. Mikamura yelp, as he coordinated all final launching sequences for his immediate dismissal. _

"_Noo… Dr. Mikamura"! "Wait"…! Domon shouted with great concern, narrowing his eyes with sadness._

"_This will allow you to come inside"…! Dr. Mikamura stated in a low weak voice._

"_DOMON KASSHU"…! "Dr. Mikamura will open that section, allowing you to get inside"…! Nastasha pouted straightforwardly._

"_Alright"…Domon replied uneasily._

"_Now is not the time to get emotional"…! Nastasha alleged truthfully, as she continues to reason strongly with "The Kings of Hearts"… _

"_You and you're Father should see me as a man beyond forgiveness"…! "I shall take full responsibility for my course of action because Rain has done nothing wrong"…Dr. Mikamura said sincerely._

"_Don't let them come near"! Urube angrily interrupted._

"_I don't have much time and I know that I will never have another chance to see my daughter again… Please tell her that I'm truly sorry"…! Dr. Mikamura said in a rasp weak voice._

_The Dark Gundam began its intense attack against the "Shuffle Alliance", forming monstrous lurching snake heads, blocking the main entrance. _

_Domon fiercely manages to demolish his way through, concentrating on his prime objective… His beloved…Rain…_

**_Meanwhile …_**

"_Hey old friend"…! While you're in that cryogenic stasis…! "I wonder… Are you laughing at me or perhaps"…? "Ohhh… Ugghhh… You were always better than me… Up to the very end"… Dr. Mikamura finally pouted, hitting the red release button as his lifeless body collapsed to the floor…_

_The room began to shake violently, as the thick glass shattered into tiny pieces towards outer-space leaving behind Dr. Mikamura's brave reflection…_

_**End of Flashback…** _

"_No, Mikamura… I would never laugh at you're personal grief and sorrows"…! "I still remember the agonizing pain you when through, during you're wife's funeral"… "Rain was just an infant when it all happened; you instantly became a fulltime father, cutting down on expenses and medical studies/research"… "As time went by, I failed to realize how much you had suffered and probably struggle as a single parent"… "In fact, I truly thought that you were the perfect Father-figure and had it all"… "I even had a tad of jealousy because my oldest son Kyoji would always speak so highly of you; they even preferred to play over at your house, especially Domon"… "He would always find a way to sneak-out of the house, looking for little sweet Rain"… "They would play together for hours in your front porch"… "Hmm…I always pictured those two together… I guess its Father's intuition"… "What really matters now is that they love each other"… "And, that's why…I'm sincerely giving them my approval and blessings because they truely deserve to be happy"…_ The wise Doctor thought profoundly …

"Dad"…! "Is that you"? Domon assumed carefully.

"Yes Son"…! "It's me"…! Dr. Kasshu replied in a gentle voice, as he came back to reality…

"But, howww"…? Domon muffled in a surprise tone.

"Father's intuition"…! The prudent Doctor added with ease.

"Huh"? Domon muttered with wide eyes.

"Besides, its _Obon_ week and I just knew that I would find you here"! Dr. Kasshu said with a small smile.

Rain was standing quietly behind Domon, in her beautiful traditional sky/blue kimono. She had a sad expression on her pale delicate face; remembering the day of her _Father's _disgraceful confession against the _Kasshu _family …

Domon begins to lightly squeeze _Rain's _delicate right hand, reassuring her that every thing will be alright and that she had nothing to be ashamed about or fear…

There was a long pause of silence throughout the temple grounds as the wind swiftly blew against the elegant "Cherry Blossom Trees" (Japan's National Sakura Trees), displaying a colorful canopy of green leafs and plum blossoms, making the reunion appropriately special as a symbol of _Hope _and_ Friendship … _

Rain suddenly jolted-up her small frame posture and flinch her hand away quickly from Domon's reassuring grip…

"Huh…Whatcha doin"…! Domon scowled loudly.

"Oh Domon…You don't understand"…! "Myy…Father"…! Rain muttered sadly.

"What do you mean"! Domon inquired in a mild demanding tone of voice.

He gently places with ease both hands on top of her slender shoulders, evaluating briefly her distressing features and emotions, as her beautiful aqua/blue orbs peered apologetically in search of forgiveness.

"I don't belong here"…! "I shouldn't have come in the first place"…! "I'm truly sorry"…! Rain assumed nervously, as her bottom pink lip began to quiver lightly.

She quickly whirls around and runs away, fearing possible criticism and unforgiving rejection from Domon's Father… _Dr. Kasshu_…

Domon stood temporarily dumb-founded and speechless, unable to comprehend her sudden flinching outburst.

"Sooo… You're foolishly just going to stand there"…! Dr. Kasshu mildly scowled.

"Huh"…? Domon murmured, coming back to reality.

"You're gonna let her get away that easily"? "I must say that she has quite a head-start ya know"…! Dr. Kasshu slightly pestered, as he cocked an eyebrow mischievously.

"No way"…! Domon replied simply, with a small cocky grin.

"_I won't let you run away from me again…I love you to darn much"…!_ Domon solemnly quarrel in deep thought…

**Meanwhile…**

"That's good Rainn"…! "Keep on running… Run far awayyy"…! A mysterious wicked voice whispered.

The mysterious man continued to study and observe quietly the whole scenario between the young loving couple. He deliberately smiles with evil pleasure, as his hooded malicious eyes targeted where _Domon_ was silently standing.

"Domon Kasshu"…! "Soonnn"…! The man hisses dangerously in a deep undertone voice.

He tightly clenches his hands into hard fists of hatred and slowly drifts away into the shadowy bushes.

"Hmm… We're not alone"…! Domon exclaimed, sneering cautiously towards the nearby shrubs.

"Eh"…? Dr. Kasshu mumbled with concern.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF"! Domon shouted in a loud demanding voice.

The wind blew swiftly along the vacant field-yard with no answer or continuing known presences…

"Son…It's probably nothing" …! Dr. Kasshu added with frankness.

"Noo Dad … I swore that I felt a presence nearby"…! Domon alleged with firm emphasis, feeling his strong bicep muscles tighten with stress, as his chocolate/brown spheres continues to focus towards the shadowy bushes.

"Oh, nooo…Rainnn"! Domon instantly shouted-out.

**Meanwhile…**

Rain continues to run along the green field and was beginning to feel a weary burning sensation of fatigue in her lungs and a sense of disorientation, due to all the amount of emotional stress she was dramatically experiencing and remembering…

_**Flashback…**_

"_That's what really happen"…! Kyoji explained, as he rested uncomfortably on the operating table._

"_No"…! "Nooo"…! "It can't be true"…! "It's a lie"…! Rain cries, after hearing Kyoji's truthful version…_

"_It's true… I didn't feel comfortable at first with Urube's idea; involving you in this, but it was necessary…We needed someone close-related that would perfectly comprehend Domon's personality"…Dr. Mikamura explained, feeling deeply ashamed for his selfish involvement in a wrongful scheme. _

"_It's not fair"…! "It's just not fair"…! Rain cries, as her long legs slumped weakly to the floor in defeat…_

"_Dr. Kasshu was constantly pointing-out flaws in my latest two creations (Shining Gundam and Burning Gundam)…He said that using the pilot's negative energy to bust-up the super-mode was not efficient or wise"… "I was outranged and extremely jealous of him because he had everything to his advantage; perfect performance in his work, perfect Doctor's title, even a perfect loving wife and Family…I hated him"… "Then, after seeing his latest ultimate creation (The Dark Gundam) with the unique nanotechnology which allows the machine to process the three unlimited theoretical abilities of self-multiplication, self-recovery and self-evolution"… "I wanted that technology"! "Yess"…! "I wanted to claim it as my own"…! Dr. Mikamura explains in a loud obsess tone of voice, managing to clench both hands up in the air, as if he was reaching-out for power and glory with an insane glimpse in his eyes. _

"_Sooo… You trick the innocent Kasshu Family"… "HOW COULD YOU FATHER"! Rain angrily yells, as she ferociously hits the medical desk with her fists, catching her Father's attention. She was mentally exhausted and her cheeks were stained with sobbing tears and her tranquil facial features were replaced by scowling and serious looks._

"_Rain…I didn't realize that you had developed feeling for Domon…Besides Urube promise me"… Dr. Mikamura alleged with regret. _

"_DON"T FATHER"…! "YOU'RE JUST THE SAME"! Rain interrupted in a serious tone of voice. _

"_Ahhh"…! "Rainnn"…! Kyoji called, feeling tremendous pain in his exposed abdomen wounded. _

"_Huh"…? Rain mumbled _

"_Listennn… I need you're help…My brother …Domon …Needs me…Please there's not much time to explain"…! Kyoji manages to say. _

"_Tell me, what I need to do"? Rain answered with courage and determination in her voice, as she quickly got up from the floor._

_Rain stood over Kyoji's body with two electrical bypass jumpers; she wore special gloves to avoid direct contact during the intense procedure that she was about to perform. She saw his deep abdominal wound and was immediately worried about his safety and wellbeing._

_Kyoji saw her hesitate with a concern look; her forehead was moist with perspiration and her eyes went wide in bewilderment, but at the same time, she was focus and ready…_

"_Rain"…! "Don't"…! Dr. Mikamura exclaims with opposition._

"_I won't listen to you anymore Father"! Rain alleged in a defiant tone of voice._

_Giving Rain a small smile of confidence, Kyoji finally says: "This method may be brutal, but it will be affective…I'm ready"…! "Sooo… Hit me with the electrical bolts"! AAAAAAHHHH! UUUUUGGH! OOOOWWW"! His jawbone was clenching tightly and his entire body jolted-up experiencing tremendous shocking pain, as his loud cry roars throughout building… _

"**_A remembering day of Bravery and Justice"… _**

**_End of Flashback..._**

"Ahhh"! Rain whimpered, closing tightly her puffy pink eyelids from the fatiguing pain, as she stumbles on her long elegant kimono and begins to fall hopelessly.

"Rainnn"! A deep worried voice shouted, hovering rapidly to her rescue.

The young brunette quickly braces herself for impact, but to her amazement her body didn't even touch the ground. Instead, she swiftly finds herself within two caring strong arms…

"_She's a goddess"…_! He thought quietly, as he continues to stare adoringly into her entrancing ocean/blue orbs…

Rain's gleaming eyes went wide with shock, recognizing her devoted rescuer.

"Sss…Seatte"…! Rain whispered in a soft tone.

"Uh-Humm…Hello… Rain"…! Seatte replied in a gentle tone of voice, feeling absolutely stagger by her desirable feminine features.

There was an awkward moment of unspoken thoughts as the handsome fighter of Neo Turkey continues to warmly embrace his lovely ex-girlfriend … _Rain Mikamura_…

"**_Sentimental memories that continued to burn fiercely in this young mans mind and soul"…_**

Hi Everybody! I'm backkk and still kicking! Hehehe! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update my story… I've been having a tuff time since my accident, which almost left me numbly immobile, but Heyyy! God gave me a second chance at life and I intend to live it to the fullest with my family and friends… (Grin) and (Big Toothy Smile)… Take care and enjoy life! Thanks again for reading! Tell me want you think about this chapter…Okay?

**Jen23:** Hey Jen! Thanks for you're kind review. I'm glad that you like my last chapter…! And, about captain Taro you're right, he will not be stopped so easily. Mmmuaaaa Hahahaha! (I'm Sooo evil) just kidding… Jejeje! Take care girl and enjoy life! Ohhh! I can't wait for you're next chapter: "**Partner Now in Marriage**"… You're so talented… Update soon! Chaoo.

**Fang:** Hi! I'm glad you had fun reading this chapter…Thanks for the great ideas and reviewing support! Till next time (Grin)… Take care!

**SoCalgirl5590:** Hello! I think you're right about Seatte or maybe it's someone else! Who knows? Hehehe! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hasta luego girl! Enjoy life and take care!

**Darkwolf30:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm happy that you like my story! It means a lot to me! (Big Smile) Thanks again!

**Cuz I Can:** Yes, you probably think that stubborn Domon will learn? Sadly, he has a lot to learn "**_The Hard Way_**"… Sometime that's part of life…right? Thanks for you're review! Heyyy…Continue to write "**Worn out Welcome**" … you're story is going well! Enjoy life! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Special Thanks to all readers! Till next time…**

Sincerely; Namaida.


	8. Golden Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or their characters.**

**Note: I don't own the Song "In My Dreams"…**

**Introduction:**

"_A Burning Flame of Desire"…_

A man said, sitting in a dark/navy office chair. He was wearing a black patch over one eye and was dressed with a crimson/red suit and a light pink fancy shirt with an imperial/blue bow, pallid shoes. He's _Stalker_, our storyteller that appears out of nowhere at the opening of our story.

"_Sentimental Memories"…_

"_A Love Triangle of Jealously"…_

"_Challenging Opponents"…_

"_Dairy of Truth"…_

"_The True Value of Friendship"…_

"_Adversary of Darkness"…_

"BEWARE"! "DOMON"!

"GUNDAM FIGHT"!

"ALL SET"!

"READY"! "GOOO"!

**Chapter Eight: Golden Memories…**

**(Song from G-Gundam series)**

"**_In My Dreams"…_**

_**Tonight, just saying goodbye makes me feels**_

**_Like we'll be apart forever…_**

_**Moonlight cast your shadow in my eyes**_

_**Please promise me to come back again.**_

**_I don't wanna be alone…_**

'**_Cause I have already known_**

_**How much I've been in love with you**_

_**(And) It's no lie.**_

**_Please tell me, why can't I live without you?_**

**_I don't know how to get over misery…_**

_**Now, I'm lost in your stream of love.**_

_**Just like a mermaid.**_

_**I know, there is someone in your mind,**_

_**But I know too. It's not me…**_

_**I always lose my way**_

_**Whenever, you are away.**_

_**Find the key to the mystery of love,**_

**_(But it's) ends in vain._**

_**Please tell me, why can't live without you?**_

_**I don't know how to get over this pain.**_

_**Now, I lost in the steam of your love.**_

_**Just like a mermaid.**_

_**Please believe in what you see**_

_**Give your precious kiss to me**_

_**We will find a perfect world, maybe someday.**_

_**Please do not go…**_

_**There's no one else, but you.**_

_**I don't know how to get over such pain.**_

_**Now, I know I'll see you once again,**_

**_(But it's) only in my dreams._**

_**End of Song…**_

**Chapter Eight: Golden Memories. **

**T**here was spectacular view of high snowy White Mountains, as two young adults settles down under a massive pink "_Cherry Blossom Tree_"…

The birds that were surrounding them were chirping gracefully in one fine tune, as the wind blew swiftly throughout the peaceful Sanctuary, many little light pink blooming flowers fell and rested on the grassland, giving stunning jovial detail by its blushing color... A generous buoyant interpretation of _"Safe Haven"_...

But, there was a disturbing pause of awkward silence between the two young adult's, as they continued to act like complete strangers… _"Lost in there own deep thoughts"_…

"Remember the last time that we met in my hometown Neo-turkey"? Seatte alleged in a sympathetic tone of voice, as he continues to break the dramatic seal of silence.

"Huh"? Rain gently mumbled, as her aqua/blue pools went wide with wonder.

"I awoke alone in the hospital and realized that you were already far gone"… Seatte alleged in a mild undertone voice.

"Oh, Seatte"… Rain whispers softly, feeling apologetic for what went before during her last visit in Neo Turkey.

"There was a special symbol, you returned and left behind that made me reflect and think"… Seatte said in a soft apprehensive tone of voice.

"Huh"…? The pretty mechanic innocently muffles, clueless as to what gesture he was specifically referring towards.

"A picture of _us_... Remember"? He reminded, as his dark/brown eyebrows slightly furrowed into emphasis.

"Yes I do"… Rain replied softly, fidgeting lightly with her thumbs, as she felt a sprint shyness pending between them again.

"I was staring at the picture for a while, as my thoughts came to a conclusion, about the many things I wanted to say to you back then"… "However, it seems that the audacity of fate is always against me"… The Turkish fighter said.

Rain's ocean/blue gems shimmers with sympathy and promptly turns her face away, as his words steeply echo thought her mind.

"I guess that _Domon_ or should I say you're _Boyfriend_ has the advantage this time"… Seatte assumed straightforwardly, as his calm complexion slowly faded away into a slightly bitter demanding gaze because of the elongated silence that was still between them.

Unfortunately, there was ultimately nothing that the young appealing female could do or say in response to his impulsive remark because the truth was that her heart always belonged from the very beginning to only one man in her life… Her much-loved husband to be…_Domon_…

Urging to declare something (or anything) in order to break the tongue-tied silence that was between them, Seatte approaches swiftly towards the beautiful brunette that was besides him and manages to pick her small delicate hands tenderly.

"Seatte…There's somethinn"… Rain muttered nervously, knowing that she had to tell the handsome fighter the hard truth, before he would get a chance to exploit his personal thoughts because deep down she didn't want to end-up hurting his feelings again.

"Shhhh… Please"…! "I don't want to hear about it…I know what you're about to say"…! "And frankly, I don't care about you're relationships with _Domon Kasshu_"…! Seatte added with an upsetting tone of voice.

"Uhh"…! Rain spasmodically gasps, as her light aqua/blue orbs went wide with bewilderment.

"Rain… Please… Just make my day by giving me another chance"…! "Because… I also love you too"...! He finally spouted- out in profound reassuring voice.

Overwhelmed by his sudden announcement, Rain felt a huge lump forming in her throat as she gulped hard and was briefly unable to talk at the moment.

"**_Many beautiful Golden memories gradually came back to her mind"…_**

**_Flashback in Neo Japan… _**

_The Telephone was ringing early in the morning (8:05 a.m)…_

"_Uhhh…Helloo"… Rain answered in a slight groggy voice, as she turns around in her bed with a pillow over her messy cinnamon/brown head, completely covering her eyes from the bright Sunlight that was coming though the light jade/green curtains. _

"_Heyyy, gorgeous"…! "Want to have breakfast and coffee with me at Bonbonera Café"…! "Hmmm, I can smell the coffee brewing already"! "What do you say my fair lady"… Seatte said with a cheery tone of voice._

"_Hm… Sounds great to me"! "Besides, after all the studying I've been doing throughout the night…Caffeine will definitely make my day"…! Rain alleged in a gentle tone of voice._

"_Well…How about we meet in an hour at the Park as usually, eh"…? Seatte requested in a husky tone of voice._

"_AAAhhhh Uhhhhh"…! "Sorry about that, I'm still half asleep"… Rain said apologetically, for yawning-out loudly over the phone._

"_Hehehe…The only way I can forgive you from that "offense", if you promise to get up from that bed and met me here in an hour"… Seatte reminded with an ear to ear smile._

"_Geezz…Let me stretch for a minute, will yaa…! Rain replied in a mocking tone of voice._

"_Sooo… It's settled then"…! "See you in one hour… Okay, Sweetie"…? Seatte said with eager enthusiasm, as he held the phone tightly in his grasp, hoping that she'll say "yes"…_

"_Huh"…? "But…I'm not even dressed yet"…! Rain whimper, as she continues to complain in her defense._

"_Tic, toc, tic, toc"…Seatte teases, feeling quite amuse that he was actually arousing her temper a notch. _

"_Alright… See you later…Ohhh waittt"…! "Heyy Seatte…Are you still there"! Rain called-out in a hurry, hoping that he didn't hang-up the phone yet._

"_Yeah…Still here"…! Seatte quickly answered, before hanging-up. _

"_Heyyy…Remember to bring an umbrella along with you…Today's scheduled "Falling Rain" here at the colony"…! "Sooo…Try not to forget… Okay"…! "Unless you're planning to get you're clothes all soak… Hehehe"…! Rain teases, as she chuckles softly over the phone._

_Instead of answering in return her small joke, he sincerely smiles. "She's Sounds soo beautiful"… He thought quietly._

"_Well…See ya later"…! "Bye"…! Rain concluded with a smile on her face._

"_Okay…Bye sweetie"…! Seatte understood, as he hanged-up the phone and left the telephone booth that was located near the Park; fortunately for him he was already carrying an umbrella._

"_Wooo…Hoooo"! Seatte hollers with positive excitement, as he placed-on neatly his light blue jacket and steadily brushes his ebony hair with one hand in full confidences. _

_The People around him looks at him briefly with curiosity and were mumbling inward comments about his sudden immature behavior; "That man is insane" or "What a Freak"!_

_But, the handsome man from Neo Turkey didn't care at all because at that moment he was happiest man on the colony… _

"_However, I regret receiving that phone-call earlier"…! "The Government of Neo Turkey has given me an opportunity to become a Gundam Fighter, representing our Nation in the up-coming 13th tournament, But I want to tell Rain, before I make my decision"…! "There's something even more important I need to say to her before I leave"…! "I'll just wait here in this lonesome wooden bench and throw some breadcrumbs to the birds"… Seatte thought in deep meditation._

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Rain stretched her arms in a upward position and quickly got up from her soft comfortable full-size Victorian bed, tossing aside her favorite white comforter and matching yellow/flower printed sheets, she instantly catches a glimpse of her reflection in the full- size mirror, as she made her way towards her walk-in closet and mumbles inwardly, about her frightening appearance, especially her out of control cinnamon/brown hair…_

"_Maybe this will match… Hmm, but too plain"… "Perhaps, this light lime/green blazer will go well with this dark/pink mini-skirt and light pink spaghetti strap blouse"…? "Ahhh…Perfect combination"…! Rain assumed with a smile, feeling contempt with her decision, as she began to dress-up and blow-dry her hair for the occasion. Her hair was a bit longer, below her slender shoulders in a flip style. She looks at the mirror with a small smile and slightly notices that there was something missing from her image…_

"_Hmmm…Ohhh, I almost forgot"…"My Earrings"… Rain whispered in a mild tone of voice._

_Making her final adjustments and putting on her light pink triangle shape earrings…_

_The Telephone rang (9:10 a.m)…_

"_Yes…Ohh Father"! "Huhhh"…? "Yes…Buttt"…! "You can't expect me to go on such short notice"…! "What…Dr. Kasshu"…! "But why"…! "That's Horrible"…! "What… Are you serious"…! "Since, when did Domon return"…! "Yes"…! "Yes, Father"…! "Alright"…! Rain said in a shock tone of voice, with a pained expression on her delicate pale face._

_When she hangs-up the phone, she stares though the windows and saw how the vivid day of her reunion with her high-school friend Seatte begins to deteriorate, just like the dark/grey cloudy skies that overcast the flamboyant Sun…_

"_I'm soo Sorry"… she whispers apologetically…_

_**Meanwhile at the Colonial Park…**_

_The wind began to pick-up and the birds were long gone, leaving the Park bold and empty. Since, everyone knew that it was schedule Falling Rain; most people left earlier to take shelter from the forthcoming downpour…_

"_What's taking sooo long"…! "She said she'll be here in an hour"…! "It's been now over two hour's and a half since we last spoke this morning"…! "Hmmm… I wonder if … Maybe…She lost interest"…! "Nooo…I'll just wait a little longer"…! Seatte thought sharply, not wanting to accept the possibility that his girlfriend might not be show-up as planned._

_Another hour had pasted and still no signs of her showing- up… Suddenly a downpour of rain came plunging from the dark sky…_

_Seatte quickly opens his light grey umbrella and shields himself from the precipitation, wishing that the day would never come to an end because this day was his last on the colony of Neo Japan, his visa would expired and his temporary national "Welcome" would be put in jeopardy if he'd remained any longer._

_There was something very important, he wanted to share with his much-loved Rain and was desperately hoping to meet-up with her because his shuttle was leaving late noon on that very same day…_

_However, to his dismay his high-school "Sweetheart" never showed-up and he finally gives-in to defeat… _

"_Someday…Perhaps, we'll meet again"…? "Good-bye Rain…Take care"…! Seatte said in a sad undertone voice._

**_He leaves behind his grey umbrella; where it rested next to the wooden blue bench, as the rain lightly dissipates into thin air; leaving no trace of his gallant standing image… _**

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Rain… Please tell me that you feel the same as _I _do"… Seatte said in an optimistic tone of voice, as he cups her smooth ivory face.

Rain places her warm caring hands onto where his strong hands rested and slightly shoves them away from her face because she wanted things to be obvious and truthfully clear that the feelings he shared with her were not mutually. But, it was too late because he came within reach and stole kiss from her soft cherry/pink lips.

He elevated her frail chin slowly with one hand and his right strong arm came around her curvy waist, as he continues to press his lips feverishly along the frame of her mouth, tugging excitedly on the soft fabric of her kimono.

"Mmmm"…! "Stttt…Stoppp…Nooo"…! "Seatte you must understand that…I'm in Love withhh"…! Rain muttered nervously; as her heart pounded with overflowing guilt, as she quickly nudge her head away from his.

"Don't say it"! "Can't you see how much…I care for you"…! "Rain… I love you"… "And, I don't want to lose you again"…! He admitted in a heartbreaking tone of voice because deep-down he knew all to well that her heart belongs to someone else and not him…

The Turkish fighter desperately thought that he could eventually convince her into believing that she was making a terrible mistake and that her feelings were base on a simple upbringing crush, as he continued to embrace her closely to his well-built chest, inhaling deeply her unique jasmine fragrance.

Rain lifted-up her cinnamon/brown head and was about to say something to Seatte, when a drifting vivid/red cloak appeared out of nowhere and caught her shimmering aqua/blue orbs attention…

Domon's eyes were instantly shooting daggers and his knuckles was making dreadful cracking sounds, as he tighten his rough hands into hard rock fists, sending chills down any thug's spine…

The Japanese warrior began to deliberate his motion, which made time slow, keeping an intense stern look towards his rival's location, as he slowly made his way through the grazing green land.

"Hm"… Seatte grumbles, as he returns a serious unsympathetic look as well.

Rain quickly settled aside, hoping that Domon would understand the whole situation that he just witnessed from far-field.

Domon's pathway finally comes to an intriguing stop, as he keeps an emotionless tough look on his face…

"**_As many people say…Falling Rain" is a blessing, but can consent an authority of floods that can easily drown all Dreams and Hopes"… "The Irony of Fate"…_**

Hiii! I hope you guys like this chapter… Thanks for reading and reviewing… Means a lot to me!

**Jen23: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad to hear that you liked what happen in chap.7. I thought that it would be a good idea to throw- in Mikamura's past because the Series doesn't really show or explain much about that topic. But heyyy, that's why we write Fic's, eh? Hehehe! (Grin)… You're soo awesome and kind! Take care and enjoy life my friend…

**Truth44: **Wow! Happy to hear that you enjoyed my last Chap…Heyyy, what's up girl? Why did Fanfiction deleted you're stories? Honestly (Sad) because I believe that you're Fic's were awe-inspiring and outstanding. Please don't give-up and keep-up the good work! When you register again, look-up my e-mail… Okay? Take care and enjoy life!

**Thanks to all for reading… You Guys are Awesome!**

Sincerely; Namaida.


	9. Sword of Serenity

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or their characters.**

**Note: I don't own the poem. It's written by a talented writer named _Renee Duvall_.**

**Introduction:**

"_Challenging events"…_

A man stated courageously, as he arched an eyebrow apprehensively. He was wearing a black patch over one eye and was dressed with a crimson/red suit and a light pink fancy shirt, with a cerulean/blue bow, pallid shoes. He's Stalker, our storyteller that appears out of nowhere at the beginning of our story…

"_A twist of Fate"…_

"_Solemn Decisions"…_

"_Tournament Agreements"…_

"_Diligent preparation and training"…_

"_A fierce demonstration of skilled combat"… _

"_EARTH IS THE BATTLE GROUND"!_

"_GUNDAM FIGHT"! _

"_ALL SET"!_

"_READY"! "GOOO"!_

**Chapter Nine: Sword of Serenity.**

**A** cold breeze blew swiftly throughout the Temple grounds in one direction, making a slight disturbing sound of howling wolves…

_Domon Kasshu_ … The strong fighter of Neo Japan, stood dead in his tracks with cold empathy, as he glazes an icy stern look towards his rival… _Seatte Gyuzelle_….

His red vivid cloak drifted forwardly in one motion, as if nature was persuading him to take immediate action…

However, the young Samurai was very determined to remain as calm as possible because he wasn't going to level himself to his opponent's type of reason or amusing satisfaction…

This unexpected approach caught his opponent of guard, which made him wonder in deep thought… Because, _Domon Kasshu_ was known by many fighters around the world for his short hot-temper and unique fighting skills…

"Sooo… We meet again Domon Kasshu"! Seatte said in a serious tone of voice.

"Whatcha doin here"! Got lost! Domon inquired in a steep voice.

"I'm here to see _Rain_ and It's none of you're business, Kasshu"! Seatte alleged quickly in a firm tone of voice.

"_Rain_ is my business"! Domon growled, as his knuckles cracked one by one.

"Is that so"? "I don't see a ring on her finger yet"…! Seatte assumed significantly, as he pointed directly to _Rain's _delicate left hand.

"You soon will…! "I guarantee ya"…! Domon alleged with high confidence, as a small smirk appears on his handsome features.

"Domon"… Rain whispered with a small smile.

"Hm"…! Seatte mumbles.

"I guess… Whoever's in charge of our fate sure got a fascination for irony…"! Domon said in a deep steady voice.

"Ah, yes… I remember"…! Seatte simply replied.

_**Flashback…**_

_The city of Neo-Turkey was randomly destroyed by Scythe Gundam's fierce attacks…_

"_It's not his fault…The DG-Cells have begun to taken over"…! Rain said extremely worried._

"_We've got no choice"! Domon assumed, as he motioned to take immediate action._

"_Wait…Domon"! Rain exclaimed, as she detains him by his right arm. _

"_You're not going to ask me to waste time to save him, are you"! Domon assumed in a short-tempered tone of voice. _

"_Butt"… Rain murmurs._

"_Our main objective is to take every opportunity and fight, until we corner the Dark Gundam…! "Regardless who we end-up fighting against, right"! Domon said firmly, as he clearly stated his point of view, looking deeply into her sparkling aqua/blue orbs. _

"_Butt…You can't"…! The young female whispered. _

"_Urrrhhh"…! Domon snarls, as his felt a heavy burden on his conscience._

_He quickly whirls around and calls-out for his Mobile Suit… "GUNDAMM"!_

"_Urrrr"…! Seatte roars._

"_Whoever's in charge our fate sure got a fascination for irony"…! Domon stated, as he prepared for battle…_

"_Hmmm"…! Seitt growled, under the negative influence of DG-Cells. _

"_At least we can keep some of our dignity with a Gundam fight match"…! Domon said with no feelings of remorse._

"_READY! GOOO"! Domon yells, as he assaulted his enemy with Shining Gundam's Sword; making a direct hit on Scythe Gundam's mechanical right arm… _

"_Whattt! "How did he dooo"…! Domon shrieks, wondering on "How the hell did he anticipated and deflected his attack"… _

"_AHHHH"! Domon shouted, as he felt a sharp agonizing pain on his left shoulder, as he fell on the ground with his M.S facing-up._

"_Urrrrrr…Hahaha"! Seatte rumbled in a menacing undertone voice. _

"_Domon… Seatte"! Nooo"…! The young brunette cries, as her ocean/blue eyes went wide with horror…_

"**_The Battle between these two young men was really about winning over a beautiful woman's heart… Rain"… _**

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Soo… How's the shoulder doin, eh"? Seatte said with a small taunting grin.

"Urrr"…! Domon growled, as he clenches his teeth firmly, remembering the excruciating pain he went through after their last encounter.

"Feels like new"…! Domon replies smoothly.

"Hm"… Seatte grumbled with a sign of dissatisfaction.

"Sooo… How was jail time"…? Domon inquires straightforwardly.

"Huh"…! Seatte garbled with shock, as he acknowledges the true fact that he was temporarily punish for the destruction of his own home country (_Neo Turkey_)... But, after the Dark Gundam incident, the leaders of Neo-Turkey finally believed in his non-guilty statement and exonerated him from all charges that were file against him.

"Then, I'll take that as a _Yes_"…! Domon stated-out sharply.

"Really"…! "It's not my fault that you're Father created a monster that almost kills half of the population here on Earth"… Seatte alleges in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Whattt"! Domon barked, as he lost the ability to control his burning temper...

Without warning the young Samurai quickly yanks his rival by the shirt in a single straightforward motion, giving him an eye to eye stern look.

"Nooo… Stop"! "Please, stop it"! Rain desperately shouted, as she hurriedly places herself between the two heated men that were in dispute...

"What are you doin"! "Why are you so darn eager to defend this jerk, eh"…! "Are you going say that; "_It's your job as a Doctor_"…? Domon splatter-out in annoyance.

"Huh"…? "Whattt"…! Rain mumbles, as she clearly remembers Domon's exact words of position.

_**Flashback…**_

_The hotel's room was swiftly open by a well known Japanese man…"Domon Kasshu"… _

"_Rain"! Domon yelps, as if something bad was going to occur … _

_Domon's facial expression was slightly concern and suspicious, as he promptly observes the room for any signs of hostility… _

_He discovers a slight nervous look on his partner's delicate face, as if she was secretly covering- up some evidence._

"_Why are you so excited about Domon"? Rain said in a slight composed tone of voice. _

"_Soo…What happen here"? Domon inquires skeptically, as he intently stares to where his opponent was resting._

"_You're acting strange"… "Everything is fine"… "Nothing happen"… Rain responded in return in a mask tone of persuasion, as she felt the hard grip of death on neck; knowing that her ex-boyfriend was briefly possessed by DG-Cells and almost strangle the life out of her with his own bare hands._

"_Sooo, this guy"…! "He's a Gundam Fighter… isn't he"! Domon hollers straightforwardly in a demanding tone of voice._

"_Hhh"…! Rain gasps, surprise by Domon's true assumption, as her aqua/blue pools went wide with astonishment. _

_Without hesitation, Domon begins to inspect Seatte's sleeping form by lifting his left arm from under the beige covers, recognizing all to well the infected dark/grey area of DG-Cells that was precisely above his elbow._

"_Um…Just as I thought"…! Domon said firmly._

"_What are you planning to do now"! Rain demanded in a bitter tone of voice._

"_Isn't it obvious"…? "I'm going to make him tell me when did he came across the Dark Gundam or else he'll have to fight me in a Gundam fight match"! The handsome Japanese fighter alleged without sentiment or remorse, as his eyebrows furrowed with forceful emphasis._

"_Huh"…? "No, but he's sick"…! "I won't let you do anything to jeopardize his health"…! Rain said with justification._

"_I didn't have to think to remind you that you happen to be my partner"! Domon assumed in a low unwaveringly tone of voice. _

"_At the same time, I'm a Doctor too"…! "It's my duty not to allow my patient to take any action that would aggravate his condition"! Rain said in a determine manner. _

"_Just as a Doctor, eh"! "You're saying this just as a doctor"! Domon said in a husky tone of voice, as his forehead slightly became mark with furrow. _

"_Hm"…! Rain mumbles in a harsh tone._

**_They stood hopelessly in deep notion, as the rain continues to make its peaceful downpour… _**

_**End of Flashback…**_

"That's not fair Domon"! Rain shouted sturdily in her defense, as her aqua/blue pools shimmers with sadness and a single tear ran down her delicate pale cheek.

"Not fair"…! "Do you think I'll stand-down and watch this _Jerk _disrespect you and insult my Father's reputation without a fight! Domon roars with anger, as he tightens his strong hands into hard- rock fists.

However, Seatte on the other hand was also resisting the urge to fight as well, because he never considered himself to be a loser or a whimp when it came to certain fighting tactics because he was well known for his outstanding record in wrestling matches…

"Heyyy… What on Earth is going on here"! "Break it up you two"…! "Have some dignity and respect for the deceased"…! Dr. Kasshu alleged in a deep scowling tone of voice, as he caught everyone's attention.

"HUH"…! They all muttered at the time with abundant humiliation and shame, knowing that they were all out of line with their immature behavior.

"Its _Obon_ week, ya know"…! "We should keep our tones down and honor these Sanctuary holy grounds"…! The wise Doctor whispered, fearing that their heated discussion will draw unwelcome attention.

"Sorry Dad… I wasn't thinking"…! Domon said apologetically.

"Rain… We must talk" …! Dr. Kasshu requested in a calm tone of voice.

"Butt"…? Rain mumbles nervously, as her glittering ocean/blue orbs became wide with bewilderment.

"Rain… Go with Dad and explain to him our rendezvous with the other"… "I'll catch-up with you guys later"… "I have some unfinished business here"…! Domon alleged in an upper tone of voice, so that his opponent _Seatte _could take notice…

"Bring it on"! Seatte murmurs to himself, as his upper chest muscles tighten hard with anticipation.

"Butt, Domon"…! Rain muffled, as she narrows her eyes with concern.

Domon gently places his hands over _Rain's _slim shoulders and briefly contemplates on her soft angelic features. He slightly tilts his head forward and heavenly kisses his much-loved _Angel_ on the forehead.

"Don't worry Koishii (Sweetheart)… I promise that I'll behave well"… Domon said convincingly.

"Hm"…? The young female murmurs, as she cocked an eyebrow apprehensively.

"Come along Dear… Let these two gentlemen handle their dilemmas resourcefully"… Dr. Kasshu assumed optimistically, as he guides the young female to a much peaceful area.

**Yonezawa Plaza (Machi-no-hiroba) …**

Since its construction less than a year ago, Yonezawa plaza has become the heart for many tourists. During the Day (and Night), many people of all ages can be seen enjoying themselves in the wide open area with its stunning water-cascade.

Miss Marie Louis along with her Knight _George_,were analyzing and reading together a single "_Pamphlet for Tourist_" that they found on the wooden bench next to them. The brochure was describing the city's most beautiful surroundings, hot-springs, ski resorts and most important, its delicious foods…

Argo Gulski on the other hand was serious and quiet as always, sitting solo in deep thought…

"Hmm…That man _Domon Kasshu_ can be so conceited and unpredictable"! Nastasha alleged with emphasis, not wanting to admit that she was slightly worried about them.

Chibodee cheerfully said with no signs of embarrassments: "Don't worry… Lighten-up will yaa"…! "Domon and Rain can take care of themselves, ya know"…! "Who knows"…? "They might be smooching around somewhere…or maybe"…

"You're a despicable man, Chibodee Crocket"! Nastasha blunted-out in return, pointing her whip-brandish in his direction.

"Whaoo"…! "Way to go Broo"! Sai-Saici thought with a very big plastered grin.

"OWWW"! "Geezz, whatcha do that for"! Sai-Saici yelped-out, as he rubs the top of his head for comfort. He slightly looks-up and sees his Sensei's _Keiun and Zuisen_ with frowns of disappointment.

"Come along Sai-Saici"…! "We must meditate and train diligently to clear-out all the negative thoughts that are evocative in your mind… Let's pray"…! The Shaolin Monks believed, as they repeated the same phrases and words in one personification.

"Chibodee Crocket… A true gentleman should always show a high interest of intellectual behavior, regardless of their independent income or social position…Especially when a young lady is presented in a formal manner"…! George scowled in a proper French accent.

"O' c'mon will yaa"… "Geezz, I was just kidding"! "Can't you guys just lightin-up a little, while we wait"!

"NOOO"! Everyone in the group exclaimed at the same time, including Argo that was sitting silently.

**Meanwhile …**

"I remember that someone once told me that you have to face your fears in order to be victorious in life"…! Dr. Kasshu presumed.

"What do you mean"? Rain inquired with sheering wonder, as she continues to walk side by side with Domon's Father…_ Dr. Kasshu_…

"Ohh Rain…Running away is not the answer to solve our problems and its neither going to bring back our loved ones"…! "Instead, we must honor their sacrifices by being strong"…! "Do you actually believe that you're the one to blame"! Dr. Kasshu professes with strong believe.

"I'mm… soo" … Rain sniffled, as she began to sob heavily with deep sadness.

"Shhh…shh… It's okay … Let it all out _Dear_"… "It's okay to cry because I know and understand the agonizing feeling you must be going through right now"…! "But, I promise that in due time things (will) get better"…! The sensible scientist whispers in a caring tone of voice, as he warmheartedly cradles her frail figure with relieving support…

**Meanwhile…**

"Soo… Are you going to tell me to stay away from you're _Girl_"…! Seatte stated in a mocking tone of voice.

"Why should I"…! "If I'd had to do that then she wouldn't be my _Girl_"…! Domon replies, as he kept an icy stern look on his face.

"O' I see…Then, you have nothing to worry about, Domon Kasshu"…! Seatte assumed.

"Hm… It must burn you up that a guy like me had to save you're life from The Dark Gundam, eh"! Domon alleged sharply.

"Urrr"…! Seatte angrily snarled between his teeth.

"And, if I were you… I would be extra cautious because I might not be around to save you the next time"…! Domon added with a small grin.

Seatte stood speechless with a puckered brow, as his mocking smirk immediately twisted into a frown of dissatisfaction…

"I'll keep that in mind"…! The young fighter from Neo Turkey grumbles, as his hands furled into tight fists.

"Besides, _Rain _is capable of making her own decisions"…! "Don't you agree"…! Domon alleged with high confidence, as the blustery weather blew forward his red vivid cloak.

"One shouldn't assume so much"…! Seatte said in a up-tight tone of voice, as he kept an unyielding look on his face as well.

"Maybe, you should stay away from my _Girl_"…! Domon replied with a cocky grin on his face.

"Hmm"… Seatte grumbled angrily.

"Later Pal"…! "I got better things to do"…! Domon concluded, as he whirls around swiftly and fades away into the flamboyant sunset with high _aspirations _and _dreams_…

**_Love is… _**

_**Love is…**_

_**More than just hearts and flowers and romance,**_

_**More than candlelit dinner and moments of intimate **_

_**Sharing, love lasts beyond those initial stages.**_

**_Love lasts beyond those stages… _**

_**Its understanding through the difficult times,**_

_**Laughing together to keep from crying when**_

_**Things couldn't seem to go more wrong.**_

_**It is patience and compassion, compromise and**_

_**Healing…**_

_**Love is everything we share together because to**_

_**Me…**_

_**Love is and always will be you…**_

Hi Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update my story. (I was on Vacation with my family).Special thanks to: **(Jen23, ApatheticEmpath and Cuz I Can)** You Guys are the Greatest!

**Thanks to all for reading and reviewing my Fic… Till next time!**

Take care and enjoy life!

Sincerely; Namaida.


	10. No longer a Wonder Bug

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or their characters.**

**Introduction:**

"_Remember…After the completion of Domon's training, Master Asia mysteriously disappears without a trace. The two devoted strong men would not meet again until Domon returned to Shinjuku, where the "Undefeated of the East" was leading a ragged mobile-suit squad in defense of what was left of Tokyo city"… _

A tall gentleman said in an intriguing tone of voice. He had a dark patch over one eye and was dressed in a scarlet/red suit with a cerulean/blue bow, pallid shining shoes. He's Stalker our storyteller that appears out of nowhere at the beginning of our story…

He continues to say:

"_However, Master Asia grows angry and bitter, during his last year"… "Why"…? "Humph… Interesting, eh"? Stalker wheedled with a small expression._

"WELL NOW"!

"LET'S GET THINGS STARTED"!

"GUNDAM FIGHT"!

"READY"! "GOOO"!

**Chapter Ten: No longer a "Wonder-Bug" (Part One).**

**_25 year ago (Neo-Hong Kong)…_**

_The lake nearby was outstandingly tranquil, as the vivid Sun was beginning to appear against the majestic valley… _

_The art of "Tai Chi Chuan" (shadow boxing) was an exceptional morning exercise for many people…Especially for Grand Master Jiang Lu Quan and his two sons; Asia and Ushio… _

_However, 9 year old Kyoji was having a tough time, learning the true basics of "Tai Chi"… As a result, his novice movements were relatively raw and his balance was quite off which often lead to slight discouragement and frustration…_

"_Urrr… I can't do this"…! "It's no use"…! "I want to go home"! Kyoji cried-out with solemn disappointment. _

"_Hm…A serene state of mind, promotes a good mental attitude and discipline"… Grand Master Quan alleged comprehensively, showing his young student the need to be patient, as he places his consoling right hand over Kyoji's small shoulder._

"_Huh"…? The young boy mumbled, feeling less tense._

"_Observe"…! Grand Master Touhuofuhai (Undefeated) seriously requested, as he closes his eyes, bringing his stand to a relax position, feet together, his right fist nestled into his left palm, approximately (25-30 cm) from his fine chin…_

_The Grand Master began to concentrate all of his internal awareness and energy towards his live bladed Katana sword…_

"_URRRRAHHHH"! Grand Master Quan yelled, cutting through a thick Oak tree, leaving no traces of a scratch or mark, as it fell towards the opposite side._

"_Whaooo"…! "That's awesome"…! Kyoji shouted, as his russet/brown orbs went wide with extreme excitement._

"_Hmmm"… Asia mumbled with a small grin, observing the 9 year old boy going wild with positive reception._

"_Sooo… Do you still want to go home, little one"? Master Quan said in a polite tone of voice._

"_No sir… I mean Master"! Kyoji exclaimed quickly._

"_Good…Let's continue with small steps, okay"? The wise Master inquired, as he continues to demonstrate his calm performance and skillful techniques._

"_Hai (Yes)"… Kyoji responded with a slight nod. _

_They continued to practice this graceful philosophy, allowing their bodies to relax with calm slow movements, as they kept a good posture with relaxed shoulders, an uptight back and firmly rooted stance… _

_On a mental level, the quiet concentration was bringing them closer to a serene state of harmony, in which allows the stresses of life to be placed in their proper perceptions… _

_This psychological achievements usually leads to a more tolerant, even state of mind, and a calm mind is very capable to respond more efficiently to challenges in any circumstances… _

"_Deep breathing will improve our blood circulation with great efficiency"… "Especially during combat"… Grand Master Touhoufuhai alleged with striving influence, keeping a close eye on his two Sons as well…_

"_My Ju-Jitsu skills are far better than this"…! Ushio thought dully, as he continues to practice his father's serene techniques. _

"_Ushio, is there something troubling you"…? "You seem to be distracted lately"… The prudent Master believed, as he arches an eyebrow with assumption._

"_Of course not"… "Why should I"…? Ushio responded quickly, breaking-out of his calm concentration. _

"_Hmmm"… Master Quan murmured thoughtfully._

"_Perhaps, we should ask Asia the same question"… Ushio assumed with a small smirk, as he diverted his mocking attention towards his brother's position. _

"_Pa Pa (Father), May I be excuse from this session"… Asia alleged promptly, giving his brother a hard look in return._

_Asia swiftly shows a sign of respectful etiquette by bringing both of his hands up to his well-built chest, making his right hand into a strong fist and keeping his left hand open, fingers together, making a 30-degree bow forward, as his dark russet/brown eyes focus on his Father's honorable stance…_

"_Hai… But, we shall talk before Sunset"…Master Quan requested in a soft tone, returning his approval with a slight nod. _

"_Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much)"… Asia simply said, as he strolled away with warm satisfaction, leaving his pesky brother behind with two more continuous session of self-discipline._

"_He doesn't even have a student of his own"… "And yet, Father always favors him"… "I'll bet he's on his way to see Keiko Nakamura"… "How pathetic"… Ushio thought silently, as he carries on with his father's philosophy._

**_Meanwhile …_**

_A beautiful young woman was standing peacefully near a graceful shrub of Chinese lilac, her jet black hair was evenly above her waistline and her emerald/green eyes were like dazzling gems. She was very passionate and kindhearted which attributed her outstanding uniqueness…_

"_But…It's so far away"… The beautiful female whispered, as her lovely jade/green orbs shimmered with heartbreaking sadness._

"_Don't cry, Keiko"… Asia said in a calm tone of voice, as he kept his brown spheres hooded from the beaming sunlight. _

"_I don't understand this Quest"…! Keiko slightly retorted, believing that her much-loved was giving her an unfair explanation. _

"_Father believes that it would be more beneficial if we completed our training in the Guyana highlands"… Asia assumed in a calm voice, as the blustery weather brushes his suntanned mane over his well-define shoulders._

"_Oh Asia"… Keiko whispered._

"_Look Keiko"… The young Master said, revealing a bright symbol that appeared on top of his right hand._

"_Huh"… Keiko baffled in a surprise tone._

"_I've inherited this title "King of Hearts" from my Father recently… He truly believes that I will find the chosen one… A younger savior that will save Earth from destruction and eternal darkness"… Asia alleged with strong determination in his voice._

"_Destruction"…? "Eternal darkness"…? Don't the scrolls also say that this warrior must fight against an evil Master; who was also a former member of the "Shuffle Alliance"…? Keiko pouted-out thoughtfully._

"_It's just a myth…Therefore, I have nothing to do with this eventful expedition"… "Besides, my journey is with you Koishii (Darling)… Asia reassured her with a small smile. _

"_Aishiteru (I Love you)"… "Don't go"… Keiko whispered, as she clenches his white gi (Top) with her small hands. _

"_Oh Keiko"… Master Asia whispered, brushing his strong hands through her silky-smooth black hair, as he captivates her pink lips with a passionate kiss…_

**_The love that they shared together was pure magic … But, unfortunately "Fate" will have its cruel toll on those who are innocent and kind … _**

_**End of past events…**_

"Engagements rings and wedding rings are often sold as bridal sets"… But, we also carry traditional Mokume-gane diamond rings (Wooden grain metal) which are available in "Star" and "Twist" Patterns… The salesman said with a small grin on his face, referring towards the shimmering gold bands that were in display…

"Hmm"… Domon mumbled with a timid look on his handsome features, as he scanned the merchandise that was in the glass counters.

These traditional rings are quite expensive because they have an exquisite combination of 18K yellow and 18K white gold that are fused and forged into one beautiful combination of elegant metals… The puckish salesclerk persuaded proudly.

"_These rings are fricken' gorgeous and absolutely perfect for my Rain"… _The young Samurai thought with great satisfaction, as a meek smile appeared on his tan visage.

"I'll take it"…! Domon alleged without hesitation.

"Whew… Are you absolutely sure"…! "The cost of this fine Mokume-gane trio set is more than 165,000 yens ($1,600)"… The salesman inquired, as he clears his throat contemptuously.

"Hm… Seems to me that you're trying to say that I can't afford it or something…! Domon stated-out with a firm look on his facial features.

"…Omg… Noo"… The clerk replied in a nervous tone of voice, as droplets of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"Then, why brag"…! Domon mused in a husky voice.

The two men were suddenly interrupted by a thrilled middle-aged man…

"Whaoo… Domon Kasshu"…! The owner recognized, as he respectfully shook hands with the "King of Hearts" with vast enthusiasm and honor.

"Huh"…! The clerk muttered with wide spacious eyes.

"Is there a problem Mr. Kasshu"…? The owner inquired politely, giving the salesclerk a meager look of dissatisfaction.

"Mr. Hiromu… I was only explaining about the high quality that was within these luxurious diamond rings"…! The salesman alleged in his defense.

"Hmm…Did my employee just say that these Mokume trio set's was over 165,000 yens"…? The owner assumed thoughtfully.

"Look… I can take my business elsewhere ya know"! Domon stated-out firmly, as he strides towards the nearby exit…

"How about 60,000 yens ($700)"…! "This special offer is a token of my gratitude"… "Besides, you can always put it on Neo Japan's tab"…! The jeweler alleged with humor.

As a result of hearing this convincing statement, the Japanese warrior promptly halts his retrieving motion, giving the custom-jeweler a sign of positive-reception…

**Meanwhile…**

"Heyyy Sis… Where's Bro, eh"? Sai Saici questioned with concern.

"Domon's not here"? Rain asked over with increasing concern, as her aqua/blue orbs fluttered with alertness.

"How odd"…? George inquired in a polite manner.

"Heyyy, don't worry…! "Domon is quite capable in handling tuff situations ya' know"…! "Besides, the man was living in the Guyana Highland for ten long years… Can't beat that, eh"…? Chibodee exclaimed with full confidence, winking his aquamarine eyes towards the lovely young brunette.

"Hm… That man can be so unpredictable"…! Nastasha exclaimed in a rigid tone of voice, stressfully bending her whip-brandish in one motion.

"True"… Argo admitted in a husky tone of voice, as he stood closely to the authoritative Russian female, remembering his last encounter with _Domon Kasshu _when they arrived at Neo Canada airport…

_**Flashback…**_

"_What"! "Domon Kasshu of Neo-Japan has arrived here"! Nastasha retorted in a sharp tone of voice, as she trailed down the stairway with complete confidence. _

"_Yes, he took part of an unofficial match with a Neo-Canada representative, yesterday at Niagara Falls"… The bureaucrat alleged in a quick response._

"_Hmmm… That man can be absolutely unpredictable"… "You are to take level one security measures"… Nastasha ordered, pointing her whip-brandish with authority._

"_But, why"…! "You're overreacting a little, aren't you"? One of the officers asked-over, believing that she was probably tetchy over nothing. _

_All of a sudden, there was a loud boom explosion near the main hanger… _

"_OWWWWWW"! Two officials hollered, as they flew towards the opposite direction…_

_The combustion scenario was an alarming commotion which revealed a familiar figure that was standing solo in the middle of the blazing fire… _

"_Domon Kasshu"…! Nastasha state-out dryly._

"_I only intended to surprise you a little bit"… "Guess, I over did it"… Domon alleged in a cocky tone of voice._

"_Argo, capture that man this instant"! Nastasha requested firmly, waving her whip-brandish toward his position, as she released Argo Gulski from his restraining handcuffs…_

"_Urrrr"! Argo grumbled, considering his rivals presents as a sign of mockery, as he came charging though… _

"_Hey, you're looking well"… Domon said with a small grin on his handsome face._

"_Uhhhrrr"! The colossal Russian garbled, missing his prime target with every intended punch that he aimed from side to side…_

"_What's wrong Argo, not getting enough exercise at the prison"? Domon inquired in a sarcastic tone of voice…_

_**Therefore, the young warrior was boldly determined to make his point of view stand-out with complete adventure and resolution… ** _

_**End of flashback…** _

"_Oh Domon…I hope you're not doing anything foolish"…_ Rain thought quietly.

"He'll be fine"…Dr. Kasshu added, placing his comforting right hand over her shoulder with complete understanding

"I hope so"… Rain whispered, as she kept her emotions under-control.

**Meanwhile (Yonezawa airport)…**

"You're brother was well known as "_Undefeated of the East_"… "However, you prefer to call yourself "_Mysterious Master_ _of the west_"… "Interesting"…? Captain Taro said, as he related their identities differently.

"My life has become a mere shadow with no valid meaning, ever since it all happen"… Master Ushio said solemnly, furrowing his brows with deep emphasis.

"I don't quite understand"? Taro inquired apprehensively, as they continued to stroll down the main corridor…

**_Flashback (Years ago)…_**

"**_I have promised my brother (Asia) that I would watch over his fiancée, as they venture towards the Guayana Highlands"… "However, my hidden feelings for Keiko were growing strong with each passing day"… "Therefore, I've attempted in many occasions to win over her heart, believing that she would forget my incompatible brother"… _**

"_Maybe you should consider the possibility that he's not coming back"… Ushio assumed in a husky tone of voice, swiftly taking her delicate hands into his own. _

"_No… He will come back"… "I just know it"…! Keiko alleged with firm opposition, refusing completely his pessimistic comment, as she pulls away her small hands from his seductive hold. _

"_My Beloved Keiko… If only you knew how much… I love you"… Ushio thought silently without dissimulating his feverous look which made her flinch away in the first place. _

_Suddenly, the awkward silence was interrupted, as the door gleefully slides open, revealing a shy nine year old boy and his proud mentor… Master Asia…_

"_Konban wa (Good evening)"… Master Asia greeted with a small smile, feeling his heart to skip a beat, when he saw his beloved Keiko only a few feet away. _

"… _Huh… Impossible"! "It can't be…Brother"…! Ushio bellowed in his mind with an astonish look on his face, as his muscles stiffens with stressful disappointment. _

"…_Asia"…! The young female cried, as she sprinted towards him in one notion, embracing him instantly with a tight warm hold… _

"_I've missed you so much"… Master Asia whispered, kissing her softly on top of her Jet-black head._

"_You didn't mention in your last letter that you were coming home"… Keiko said delightfully with a serene smile on her porcelain face._

"_I just wanted to surprise you Koishii"… Asia said in a loving tone of voice, capturing his fiancée soft pink lips with an indulgent kiss that was replete with yearning devotion and love… _

"_Urrr"…Ushio growled inwardly, looking towards the happy couple with green envy._

"_So, who's this young one"…? Ushio interrupted sturdily, as he kept his eyes focused on the 9 year old child that was before him._

"_He's my small brother, Master Ushio"… A young man alleged quickly, as he came though the sliding doors and gently places his rough hands on top of his brother's small shoulders._

"_Huh…You mean… This little one is your brother, Domon"…? Master Ushio assumed in an uneasy manner._

"_Yes, Master"… Kyoji replied in a husky tone of voice, flashing his dark brown spheres with slight annoyance. _

"… _Kyoji … I want to go home"…! Domon whined, tugging his older brother by his white uniform._

"_Don't worry… you'll be fine with Grand Master Jiang Lu Quan"… "His skills and techniques are flawless"… "Besides, he taught me the powerful and serene abilities of 'Tai Chi' during these nine years". Kyoji alleged with a confident wink. _

"_Wow"…! "Really"…? Domon asked-over with wide eyes._

"_Nevertheless, I was the one who taught you the skillful techniques of Ju-jitsu, Right Kyoji? Ushio assumed in a conceited tone of voice. _

"_Perhaps"… Kyoji thought silently, as he keep cautious look on his face and said nothing in return._

"_Hmm…My Father will be pleased to see you"… Master Asia said in a polite manner, as he approaches the young boy and gives him a yielding pat on his small back…_

"_Me"? Domon stated with a surprise look on his shy face._

"_Errr… Spoil brat"! Ushio bawled-out loudly in his brain._

"_He will be a fine student"… Miss Nakamura said, as she came through the sliding door and stood before the young schoolboy a warm smile that made the tip of his ears flush red with slight embarrassment… Then, she finally says sometime which made his whole face swill-out completely, as she pointed towards the wooden bridge that was in the opposite direction… _

"_Is that little girl you're girlfriend"… Keiko giggled. _

"_Huh… Rain"…! Domon mumbled between his teeth, seeing that his fond friend was accompanied by his cheerful parents…Mikinio and Raizo Kasshu…_

"_Ahhh… Little pest"…! "I can observe already that this kid has no proficiency like his older brother"… Ushio thought seriously. _

"_Ushio… We must talk"… Master Asia said with profoundness in his voice, as he politely urges Keiko to go along with Domon and Kyoji, so they could speak in private. _

"_Hm…Let's go and welcome you're parents"… Keiko said with understanding, leaving her much-loved Asia and his twin brother alone in the main corridor that was located near the training room. _

"_Huh"…? Ushio muttered, wondering if it had to do with his Father's expectations and prepositions… _

_**Meanwhile…**_

"_I can't cross this old bridge"…! "It's too high"…! Domon complained, showing fear within his dark brown eyes, as he latched against his brother's left leg…_

"_Climb aboard my back"…! Kyoji said sympathetically with a small grin on his handsome face, knowing that his little brother was truly afraid of highs. _

"_Here goes nothing"…! Domon thought, climbing onto his brother's strong back._

_The wooden bridge was quite narrow and the rope handrails were considerably old from years of exploitation…_

_Domon squeezed his little eyes together, fearing that his life was about to end, as his older brother walked across the bridge with full confidence…_

"_Kyoji, I scare"…! The 9 year old boy said, feeling a fatigue sensation within his lungs, as his heart began to throb wildly in his small chest. _

"_Don't think about what's underneath your feet… Just, focus on what's ahead of you"…! Kyoji advised wisely, almost reaching the end of the bridge with eager determination._

"_Domon… Kyoji"…! Dr. Kasshu shouted-out with a content look on his features, waving his right hand cheerfully, seeing that they were getting closer with each forward step…_

"_Heyyy…Mom, Dad…Rain…! Domon exclaimed excitedly, forgetting that he was still on the bridge, as he opens his eyes with great prospective…_

_**Meanwhile, at the Dojo…**_

"_So… Father thinks that I not ready or worthy enough, eh! "What about my pupil… Kyoji"…! "You must admit that my apprentice has great potential and skills"! Ushio pointed-out optimistically. _

"_You Fool"! "Don't you have any brains between those ears"…! "Kyoji Kasshu has decided to leave with his family today, so that he can pursue his profession in Science"… "However, his younger brother Domon has great expectation as a leader"…! Master Asia exclaimed with clear emphasis. _

"_That mere boy can't possibly withhold the title "King of Hearts"…! Therefore, I'm the rightful candidate"…! Ushio argued, as he furiously paces around the room with wide-ranging dissatisfaction._

"_No… I gave Father my word"… "We must prepare this child diligently because his training will be initiated on his 10th birthday"… "Our future depends on it"… Asia alleged sharply. _

"_What"! "Dr. Kasshu has already given you his consent"…! Ushio inquired in a ruthless tone of voice._

"_Uh-hum"… Asia mumbled in a milder manner. _

"_You're believes are misguiding you blindly"…! "Furthermore, Father's illness is getting worse with each passing day"… Ushio assumed bluntly, giving his brother a rigid look in return._

"_We should honor and respect our Father's last wishes if his health continues to gets worse"… Asia said solemnly, as his dark brown orbs welded-up into tears of sadness, but sturdily kept his emotions under-control. _

"_NO… I won't accept this as an option"! "The boy is a spoil brat…! He doesn't deserve to be trained with our special skills and traditions…! "The crest belongs to me"…! … Ushio alleged in a bitter tone of voice, as he curled his hands into solids fist of fury._

"_WHAT"! "How dare you"…! Master Asia shouted-out, feeling his upper body tense up with stress, as he glared a warning sign with his dark spheres. _

"…_THEN… I CHALLENGE YOU"! Ushio yelled in his defense, as he came before his brother in a fighting stance, swiftly drawing his live bladed Katana (sword) from his Saya (Scabbard) that was located on the left side of his waistline…_

"_USHIO… YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS"…! Asia shrieked with wide eyes._

"…_YES, I DO"! "You've always had everything that I've always wanted…! "…Father's devoted attention and most importantly Keiko's strong love for you"…! "… I despise you"…! Ushio admitted with pure anger._

"_So, be it… Those words will be you're last"…! Master Asia snorted, feeling warm beads of swears run down his forehead, as he gave his brother Ushio an unworthy hard look in return… _

**_Therefore, we promptly made our standpoints of combat with apparent determination without realizing that our beloved Keiko was watching in horror the whole scenario with close proximity… _**

**_I foolishly initiated my Uke nagashi attack, as my brother Asia deflected my techniques with amazing ease… But to his dismay, he slightly let his guard down and made a stumbling slip-up which allowed me to get the upper-hand instantly …_**

**_Without hesitation I raised my Katana, ultimately striking my opponent with one swift movement… Then, I realized my horrifying mistake…_**

"_KEIKO"…! "NOOOO"! "GOD… PLEASE NOOO"…! Asia cried, catching her wilted body before she hit the floor…_

"_Keiko… I… didn't mean"…! Ushio muttered with complete shock, feeling his agonizing heart to shatter into a million pieces, as he lets his Katana fall freely towards the wooden floor with a heavy blunder on his conscience … _

"_STAY AWAY"…! Asia barked, cradling his beloved Keiko within his strong arms…_

"… _I… love youu"… Good bye… Myy Lovv"… The Angelic female whispered, feeling very cold and tired…_

"_No…Keiko"… "Please, don't leave me"… "My life is nothing without you"… "Please… Oh God… Please, take me instead"… "I love you… Keiko… Keiko"…! Asia pleaded softly, as he begins to sob uncontrollably as her body went limp… _

"_NOOOOO"! Master Asia hollered with endless pain and sorrow… _

_**My sword was forever stained with her innocent blood… As a result, my Father banishes me from his Dojo with no hopes of ever coming back… **_

**_End of Events…_**

"Domon Kasshu will pay"…! Master West alleged with deep emphasis, feeling his temper ease down, as he twirls around two chiming massaging balls that was in his left palm…

"All in due time"… Captain Taro said with a small evil smirk…

**Opps! A little cliffhanger… MUAAAHAHA ! (Evil) Hehehe! **

**Hi Guys! I just know you want to pull my ears right now… Owww! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update my fic. (Puppy eyes)… I've been so busy lately… Huyyy! Mama mia! Please tell me what you think… Okay? (Wink)…**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing… (Queen-Hearts, AnimeVampire, Kenshin21, HitimiLuvVan and Rosy31). You guy are awesome!**

**Jen23: Hi Jen! Thanks for you're kind review (Big smile). I'm glad that you liked my story so far… Sorry for not reviewing you're wonderful stories sooner (I was kind of depress lately). Thanks for the motivation… As always, take care and enjoy life my friend! **

**RisingGundam2004: Hey you! I'm delighted that you liked my story… Thanks for reviewing my Fic…It means a lot to me! (Wink)… Enjoy life and take care! **

**Again, thanks to all for reading! **

**Take care! Namaida…**


	11. No longer a wonder Bug Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or their characters.**

**Introduction:**

The scenario was pitching black.

Then, a spotlight turns on, revealing a self-effacing gentleman sitting solo on a stool. He had a dark patch over one eye and was dressed in a crimson/red suit with a cobalt/blue bow, immaculate white shoes. He's Stalker our narrator that appears out of nowhere at the beginning of our story…

He begins to direct his attention towards the audience with a small smile and publicly says:

"_In our last chapter, we all gain a bit more knowledge on_ _Master Asia heartbreaking past which revealed a shocking truth… 'The death of his beloved, Kieko'… and ultimately… 'The betrayal of his own twin brother, Master Ushio'; who eventually blames Domon for all of his distasteful miseries." _

"_However, the legendry Undefeated Master shares a close paternal relationship with Domon Kasshu, as a kid. As a result, both Master and pupil vow a pledge of determination and integrity to each other as they venture towards the Guyana Highlands."_

With intense enthusiasm, Stalker quickly throws away his upper red coat, and without hesitation he also removes his fake eye patch. Then, he brings out a microphone and ultimately declares:

"WELL NOW"!

"LET'S GET THINGS STARTED"!

"GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET"!

"READY GOOO"!

**Chapter Eleven: "No Longer a wonder Bug" Part two.**

**_6 years ago (Guyana Highlands)…_**

"_Master… Where are you"! The teenage boy bellowed, as he continued to stroll further into the forest. _

_Many sounds of exotic animals echoed throughout the Rainforest, making the young boy slightly nervous. He quickly flinches with fright and falls on his buttocks, when he sees a pair of glowing eyes staring at him with curiosity._

"_Ahhhh"! The black-headed boy screeched._

"_Hoot, Hooot, Hoooot"! An Owl tooted, as it flew off into the night._

"_Geez… Get a grip Domon, you're losing it… It was just a stupid Owl…"! The youthful boy thought to himself. _

_However, there was another growling noise behind the nearby bushes which made him tremble with complete fear. Then, he heard howling clamors coming from all directions which sounded exactly like—Wolves…_

_Without hesitation, he began to run frenetically through the tall grass, quickly setting his dark brown eyes for a possible escape or hideaway. He continued to dash through the sharp branches without realizing that his right cheek was deeply grazed and that the blood was trailing heavily down his neckline. His lungs were screaming for more air and his chest muscles were also beginning to tighten-up with agonizing pain._

"_Ahhh… There catching-up"! Domon assumed in a bitter tone of voice, feeling his hair to stick on the sides of his sweaty face, as he briefly looks back on the horde of wolves that were dangerously following his trail._

"_O' NOOO"! The teenager shout-out with wide eyes, as he realized that he was heading towards a dead end._

_Therefore, he had no choice but to stop his run-off, only to find himself surround by a bunch of menacing, hungry looking—Wolves!_

"_UHHAHHH"! Domon holler, feeling his entire body petrify beyond fright, as he saw the carnivorous pack to snarl and drool with hungry. Suddenly without warning, they all leaped-in from all directions for the kill…_

"_SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST"! "ULTIMATE SECRET TECNIQUE"! "SEKIHA TENKYOKEN"! Master Asia bawled-out with ultimate power, as he concentrated his striking attack on all the wild predators that was surrounding his young pupil—Domon Kasshu._

"_Master"! Domon shouted with an impress look on his visage, as he saw the wolves flee towards the opposite direction._

"_You Baka (fool)"! "The martial artist must never let their mind wonder away from their fists… Forget that and you'll never master the 'Sekiha Tenkyoken' technique… Even in you're dreams"! Master Asia exclaimed loudly with slight annoyance._

"_But, Master… I'm sorry…" Domon whispered in a low tone of voice, lowering his head with complete humiliation._

"_You're always getting all work-up, disrupting all you're feelings and lose sight to what's more important"! Master Asia affirmed in a disciplinary tone of voice, as the symbol 'King of Hearts' fiercely appeared on his right fist. _

"_Huh… What do you mean"! Domon inquired with slight irritation, feeling that his mentor was being insensible and unfair. _

"_Hm… Enough with this small talk, let's head back to camp"! "We have more training to do at sunrise!" The Undefeated Master assumed, as he headed off towards the campsite that was located near the Waterfalls._

"_Yes, Master"… Domon replied in a resolved tone of voice, quickly sprawling behind his surrogate Father, as if he was going to be left behind in the dark Forest with unknown squabbling animals…_

**_Later at the campsite…_**

_The night was quiet and the moon was beautifully bright. The nearby Waterfalls made an enchanting melody that blended very well with the serene hours of darkness… _

_Furthermore, the teenage boy name Domon was wide awake and fully aware of his peaceful surroundings which made him constantly think of his childhood friend—Rain Mikamura… _

**_(E-mail from Domon)_**

_**Dear Rain,**_

**_First of all, I'm sorry for making you wait so long for my response, I've been very busy with Master's training lately. I wish you could see how much I've accomplish during these past months, here at the Guyana Highlands. This place is awesome! But, school work kinda sucks. Besides, Master is always on my back on how important is my 'Education' and stuff. Although, I'm definitely convinced that you would agree 100 with him, since you're the 'computer geek'. LOL—kidding. _**

**_Hey Rain, remember the story that Mom use to tell us before the 'Tanabata festival' (Star Festival)?_**

**_It was said that there was a beautiful woman. She lived in the east of the river Amanogawa (River of heaven). She was a Bee princess and she weaved beautiful garments. Her Father (King) that was calculating the heavens admired her hard work, but became slightly worried. Because she didn't have time being in love. So her father made her get married to a young man who were keeping cattle and lived in the west side of the Milky Way. But after they got married, the relationship didn't work. At first her father over look this because they were newly married couple. But this matter continued for a long time, so he became angry. And he said to them; "Weaver Star (Vega)… Did you forget that you're work is weaving clothes"? "Return to shore of the river and weave clothes again"! And also he said; "If you work hard, I will allow you to visit 'Cowherd Star' (Altair) once a year." After they separated, she became very sad but she couldn't be against what her Father said. So, she reflected on her act, and worked hard for her reunion on 7th July. But, if it rain on that day, they couldn't meet each other because the river would rise with heavy rain. They would stand on shore of east and west and cried. However, magical Magpies came out flying from all over and stretched their wings to form a bridge for her to cross the river. So they could meet happily on that day—Kinda sad, isn't it? _**

**_Anyways, I was wondering… Are you planning to go to this years 'Tanabata' festival? I hope so; because I'm looking forward in seeing you… I really miss you 'Bee'._**

**_So, please wait for my return, okay? I have something very special to say to you. Kiwotsukete Kioshii (Take care my beloved) …_**

_**Sincerely: Domon Kasshu. **_

**_P.S. Sweet Dreams. See you on 7th July. _**

_**(End of message)**_

"_I see that my pupil is still awake." Master Asia interrupted with a stern look on his visage._

"_Master… I was"… The teenager tried to explain in his defense, but to no avail._

"_How many times do I have to remind you that you're not here for an 'Excursion'…It's imperative that you focus you're mind on our main objectives!" "You won't achieve anything, if you continue to stay-up late to write bogus love letters!" "GET UP AND FIGHT!" "AND DON'T LET YOU'RE GUARD DOWN!" The Undefeated Master alleged in a harsh tone of voice, giving his young apprentice a rigid glare._

"_Huh?" Domon mumbled with a puzzle look on his face, as he quickly stood up in a fighting stance._

"_Look at you… How pathetic"! Master Asia stated-out, as he swiftly took off his white sash that was precisely wrap around his waistline._

"_What do you mean!" Domon inquired in a serious tone of voice, demonstrating his counter-attack technique, as he convincingly lifts his right hand in an open-guard position, but slightly keep his left fist at his side for short range strikes. _

_Therefore, as they waited momentarily for the right indication to commence their battle, both master and pupil were eagerly facing each other from opposite guidelines…_

"_URRRAHHH"! The naïve teenager roared-out, making his physical attack very predictable._

"_Miss me"…! "You miss again"! "YOU WORTHLESS PUPIL"! "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT"! Master Asia pouted-out firmly, evading with ease every punch and kick that was coming from his young apprentice—Domon. _

"_My techniques have no effects on him… And, his speed is incredible"!_ _Domon contemplated with amazement, as he continued with his agile assault._

"_Let me show you the real fists of a Martial artist"! "COME HERE"! The Undefeated Master yelled-out, as he wrapped his white sash around Domon's slim waistline, and brawls him straightforwardly for a brutal punch in the face which caused his star-crossed lacerations to reopen._

"_AHHHH"! Domon screeched, as he fell helplessly towards ground with no strength left in his body. His nose was bleeding heavily and the side of his lower lip was badly bruised. _

"_His sprit is powerful…With more training he will be ready"…_ _Master Asia thought, closely observing the young boy that was lying immobile on his stomach._

"_I will not yield… I will stand tall"! Domon kicked himself mentally for being so weak, as he felt a mixture of fresh blood and sweat run down the left side of his neckline, as he gradually hoisted his wiry body against a nearby tree trunk. _

"_You'll never beat me with those puny techniques, unless you put you're mind and soul to focus clearly without any further detractions or nonsense." "However, it's a decision you will have to make on your own". Master Asia advised in a firm tone of voice._

"_I don't quite understand"… Domon alleged with lack of clarity, feeling his brain to pound against his skull from the hard blow he received previously._

"_Maybe I should be more specific, since you don't get the hint… The truth is that you are blindly infatuated with you're dear friend… 'Rain Mikamura'… Which, I define as a waste of time and effort"! Master Asia affirmed, furrowing his forehead with considerable aggravation. _

"_How can I ignore someone that I love"? "I don't want to break her heart"! "I can't… I won't"! "I refuse to lock my heart away"! "I know… I'll just quit and go home." "But, I'm not the type of guy that would give-up easily"… "Perhaps, Master is saying the truth"… "I just need to hang in there a little longer." _ _Domon thought silently, as his mind continued to race with taunting emotions. _

"_Please, pay attention… 'Love' is a beautiful thing… But, it can also be a painful experience, if you don't prepare yourself mentally for unexpected circumstances which can etch you're life forever"… "For example: What if Rain decides to study a mayor vocation, and wants to head off to a far distance 'University'? Or: "What if she falls in love with someone else, eh?" "Do you really believe that she will sit around and wait for you're return?" "GET REAL"! Master Asia alleged. _

"_Huh"… The teenager baffled, fluttering his dark orbs with disbelieve. _

"_Nevertheless, the scar on your right cheek will be a constantly reminding you of you're vague incompetents"... "As long as you continue to linger on you're emotions you will never develop the skills of a true Martial artist!" The Undefeated Master concluded with striving influence, leaving his young apprentice to reflect deeply on his future to come. _

**_July 7th. One Year later (Tanabata Festival)…_**

_It's customary during 'Tanabata' to write one's wishes on tanzaku (A small colored piece of paper), and hang it on an erected bamboo tree, in hopes that the wishes would become true…_

_**(A small wish from Rain)**_

"**_It was his 10th. Birthday, since the last time I saw him, and yet another disappointing year has passed by ever since his last 'e-mail'… Sometimes I wonder; what could be wrong? But, regardless of his lame excuses and absents… I wish with all my heart that Domon returns to me safely"… 'Because I love him'… _**

**_(End of Message) _**

"_Oh Domon"… Rain whispered, feeling her cinnamon/brown tresses flow gracefully with the wind, as she pinned her wish note along with the rest of the letters that were hanging from the bamboo tree. Then, she noticed a similar note which was ironically pinned near hers—Domon Kassshu._

"_Domon's here"… The fifteen year old girl thought, as she quickly whirls around, and searches through the crowd with an anguish look on her features._

_Many people from the city dance and play music in a parade. And, downtown shops and restaurants participate to create the most stunning Tanabata bamboo decorations with colorful paper. However, the most widespread decorations are colorful streamers… _

_Streamers are supposed to symbolize the weaving of threads. Other decorations are Toami (casting net), which funds good luck for fishing and farming, along with Kinchaku (Bag) which represents prosperity. There are also beautiful flower cars, followed by people twirling batons, and in the middle of the plaza, citizens pray for their children's health and necessitates. During interludes, small children were singing angelically with elevated notes of inspiration…_

_**(Song for Tanabata)**_

**_1. Sasa no ha sara-sara. Nokiba ni yureru. Ohoshi-sama kirakira, kingin sunago. _**

**_Meaning: Bamboo tree dancing under the eaves. The stars are shining, silver and gold sprinkles on the paper._**

**_2. Goshikino tanzaku, watshi go kaita. Ohoshi-sama kirakira, sora kara miteru._**

_**Meaning: Colorful papers, I wrote on them. The stars are shining, looking down from the sky.**_

_**(End of song)**_

"_Hey Rain… I've been looking all over for you"! The Miss Tanbata pageant is going to start without you"! A black-headed girl named Cheimi huffed, as she tugged on Rain's arm, and directed her towards the main stage._

"_The pageant… I forgot"! Rain bellowed with wide eyes, as she continued to stare through the crowd._

"_You are hopeless… What would you do without me, eh? Cheimi assumed, rolling her blue orbs upwards, as they continued to rush through the crowd._

"_Hey Cheimi … I really don't want to participate, okay"! Rain alleged quickly, stopping dead in her tracks. _

"_Huh"? Cheimi murmured, as she abruptly twirled around with a concern look on her visage. _

"_Look, I'm just not in the mood"… "Besides, I'm not exactly 'Miss Tanabata' material"… "And, those girls are such stuck-ups"! Rain believed, feeling that her aqua/blue pools were getting to point that she would cry. _

"_Hmmm…Does this have to do with Domon"? Cheimi inquired in a soft tone of voice, narrowing her blue eyes with comprehensive warmth._

"_I saw his wish letter hanging from a Tanabata tree"… The Cinnamon-headed girl said, as her ocean/blue orbs sadly drifted towards the floor._

"_And"…? Her best friend asked over with curiosity._

_**(A wish from Domon)**_

**_I have been training in the Guyana Highlands for five long years… And, I have determined to continue on with my quest, which sadly means that I would have to renounce my affection towards my friend 'Rain Mikamura'. From time to time I wonder… Does she still miss me? Will she wait for my return? However, I feel that my life is getting complicated with dense decisions… I guess she will never understand or forgive me for this disillusion… I wish her happiness and success above all… 'Best wishes always'… _**

_**(End of Message)**_

"_Oh Rain… I'm so sorry"… Cheimi whispered sympathetically._

"_I'm such a fool"! Rain alleged between sniffles, folding her slender arms against her chest, as she sat on a nearby wooden bench._

"_Don't say that, silly"! The blacked-headed teenager scowled in a firm tone of voice._

"_Eh"? Rain mumbled._

"_Hm, Look at the bright side, maybe it was for the best"… "Besides, Domon was always pigheaded from the beginning"! Cheimi cheerfully said with a small chuckled, giving her best friend a lopsided smile._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right"… "Maybe, I should move on"… Rain replied in a gentle voice, while her reddish-brown tresses hooded her ocean/blue orbs that were staring rigidly towards the ground. _

"_C'mon, you don't wanna miss out on all the fun"! Cheimi alleged with excitement, swiftly standing from the wooden bench that she was sitting on._

"_I want to stay here a little longer, okay"? "And, don't worry…I'll be just fine"… Rain answered back with a fake smile on her face._

"_Alright, see you around"… "Take care and call me"… Her friend concluded with a wink, as she strolled away towards the main event…_

_Suddenly, a widespread of precipitation was pondering the area, making the populace scattered quickly for cover… _

"_Oh no, it's raining on 'Tanabata'… This means bad luck"… Rain whispered in a sad tone, without realizing that she was being watch by a handsome gentleman._

"_Don't worry Miss… In my country, it's said that 'Rainfall is a good sign of fortune'… The Turkish teenager alleged in a polite tone of voice, giving her a small grin in return._

"_Hmm, is that so"? Rain replied sarcastically, as she cocked an eyebrow, fully aware of his prudish presents._

"_I had to say something cheerful… Besides, I only wanted to see a smile on your beautiful face." The Turkish chap replied in a sincere manner, as he kept a steady gaze on her lovely features. _

"_Huh"… the young brunette muffled, feeling her cheeks to wildly blush from embarrassment._

"_Hey, is that a smile"? He appraised, pointing towards the edge of her pinkish lips._

"_Do you always cheer-up girls like this"? Rain assumed with a half smile. _

"_Only on rainy days"… He flirted, running his left hand through his jet/black wavy hair. _

"_Really"…? She said in a sarcastic tone of voice, completely facing him with a small smirk._

"_By the way my name is Seatte Gyuzelle"… He pouted softly. After he presented himself properly, he also inquired her name in a well-mannered tone of voice… "What's your name…?_

"_Rain Mikamura"… She shyly replied, giving him a polite handshake._

"_You're name is 'Rain'? Seatte said in a surprised tone of voice._

"_That's the name… My Father says that 'Rain' is a blessing that brings hope to others." The lovely brunette explained, giving him beaming smile that would initiate a beautiful relationship…_

_However, a lonesome figure was painfully observing the whole scenario that was right before him… At first, Domon couldn't believe his russet/brown eyes, but then again, he could only blame himself for pushing her love away in the first place. Then, he finally convinces himself that she was probably better off without him…_

"_Take care Rain… Be happy"… Domon whispered, as he turns towards the opposite direction and fades away into the rainy night…_

_**Present Day…**_

"I promise you that I will never let you go"… Domon whispered, as he strolled down the street, contemplating on a small velvet box that was within the palm of his right hand.

"Hm, I hope she likes it"… He thought quietly with a timid look on his handsome visage.

Meanwhile…

"O' Nooo"! "The officials are catching up"! "How did they find us so quickly"! "I hope that the others are having better luck, since we decided that it would be best if we all separated towards different directions"! Rain shouted-out mentally, feeling her lungs to burn from the lack of air, as she continued to dash through the crowd with absolute fear.

Then, without warning she was dragged into a dark alley, feeling a tight sensation around her slender waistline, while strong hand swathed her mouth forcefully. Her face paled instantly and her aqua/blue orbs went wide with extreme anxiety…

"Shhh… Be quiet and don't move"… A husky voice demanded keeping a secure grip on the young female, as the guards rushed by them, leaving the dim alleyway undetected…

**Opps! Another cliffy… I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry, for not updating sooner. (The stresses of life) Anyhoo, let me know what you think… Okay? I just love reviews! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing… Kenshin21, Merle, AnimeVampire, Rose31. You're support means a lot to me!**

**Jen23: Hi Girl! I was so happy when I saw you're last review on chapter ten. Thanks for you're helpful suggestions and friendship… You are so kind. (Big Smile) Please update SUTNJT, can't wait for the next chapter. The stories you write are very inspiriting and wonderful. (Two thumbs up) Take care and enjoy life my friend…**

**RisingGundam2004: Hey Rising! Thanks for the kind review. I'm happy you've enjoyed my story. Feel free to step on Taro whenever you want. LOL (Wink) Take care and enjoy life!**

**Nightbluemoon: Hello Night! The next chapter will be updated soon… I promise. Enjoy life… Thanks for the motivation! **

**Special thanks to all readers! **

**Till next time…**

**Namaida. **


	12. The Grim Ripper Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or their characters.**

_**(Previously)**_

"_O'Nooo! The officials are catching up! How did they find us so quickly! I hope the others are having better luck, since we all decided that it would be best if we separated towards different directions!" Rain shouted-out mentally, as she continues to dash through the crowd with absolute fear._

_Then, without warning she was dragged into a dark alley, feeling a firm squeeze around her slender waistline and a strong hand swathing her mouth forcefully…_

"_Uhhmm…!" Rain muttered, feeling her aqua/blue orbs go wide with extreme anxiety and her face to pale instantly._

"_Shhh… Be quiet and don't move a muscle." A husky voice demanded, keeping a firm grip on the young female, as the guards rushed by them, leaving the dim alleyway undetected…_

**_(End of previous events) _**

**Introduction:**

The scenario was partially dark.

Then, a bright spotlight turns on, revealing a gallant gentleman sitting on a stool. His raven hair was treaded to perfection and his mustache was neatly trimmed with precision. He had a black patch over one eye and was dressed in a scarlet/red suit with a royal/blue bow and flawless white shoes. He's 'Stalker' our narrator that emerges out of nowhere at the beginning of our story.

Then, without hesitation, he slightly turns around and begins to direct his attention towards the audience…

"_Now everyone, in this world there are ruthless predators that will stop at nothing to attain victory."_

Nevertheless, the prudish narrator cocked an eyebrow, and continues with the following questions:

"_Hmmm…Who is this mysterious captor? Ehhh…CREEPY! Stalker stated-out with a nervous edge, but he quickly re-established his cool emotions with ease._

"_Was he sent to capture Rain?" Or "Will Domon arrive in time to save her?" The prim narrator asked-over in an intriguing tone of voice. _

Suddenly, with complete enthusiasm, Stalker quickly throws away his upper red coat and removes his fake eye-patch. Then, he brings out a microphone and ultimately declares:

"WELL NOW!"

"LET'S GET THINGS STARTED!"

"GUNDAM FIGHT, ALL SET!"

"READY, GOOO!"

**Chapter twelve: The Grim Ripper Returns.**

"_I won't go down without a fight!"_ Rain thought heatedly, as she continues to squeal desperately under his firm grip.

"Quiet!" The man demanded in a firm tone of voice, cautiously using his outstanding hearing to scrutinize the area.

Nevertheless, the young female took advantage of the situation and instinctively bites down on his left thumb and rapidly rams her right elbow into his lean abdomen.

"Ahhhh"! _Son of a… Is this my 'reward' for helping out_! The man snarled thoughtfully, cradling his thumb and abdomen with comfort, as he amazedly keeps an unyielding grip on the young mechanic.

"Let me go! Who do you think you are!" Rain barked-out in her defense.

"You're gonna get yourself kill… Miss Mikamura! It would be wise for you to stay with me in the mean time." The man assumed in a profound tone of voice, as he came out of the shadows and made his presents more obvious.

"Huh…? But you're… Kyral Mekirel from Neo-Nepal…" Rain alleged with fear, as her ocean/blue eyes went wide with sheer bewilderment.

"Hai (Yes)…" Kyral simply responded with a slight nod.

"But…You were an assassin for hire… Why would you want to help me? Besides, you almost got Domon kill, remember!" Rain blunted-out annoyingly, as she cocks an eyebrow unsympathetically and places both of her small hands above of her curvy hips.

"What can I say…? The past is the past…" The sightless man whispered, clearly remembering his vengeful history as the 'Grim Ripper'…

**(Flashback)**

"_By the way Domon, I heard that there's an assassin after you're life." Chibodee said, cocking an eyebrow. _

"_An assassin…?" Domon replied with profound skepticism, believing that he was more than capable of protecting himself._

"_Didn't ya know? They've just announced that he would be you're next opponent" The American fighter alleged with concern in his voice._

**_(Daily tabloid)_**

"**_Gundam fighter: Kyral Mekirel of Neo-Nepal wins again by default…"_**

_**(End of tabloid)**_

"_Assassinated right? Domon asked-over in his usual cool voice, as he turns around and saw the worry-look that was within Rain's aqua-blue orbs._

"_Yeah… You better be careful not to walk on unlit streets at night." The blue-headed fighter cautioned, knowing all too well that Kyral Mekirel was indeed a dangerous man that would stop at nothing until his target was eliminated._

"_I do appreciate your warning… But, it looks like you're too late!" Domon admitted perceiving that his enemy was clearly behind him._

_Chibodee inquired with disbelieve: "What…?"_

"_Domon Kasshu, I presume…" Kyral asked-over in a stern tone of voice._

"_Yeah… What do you want?" Domon replied unrepentantly, as he furrowed his brows together and gave his blue-headed friend a quick 'glare of warning' so he could get Rain, Han and Ming out harms way._

"_You'll shall parish… The unsighted fighter sentenced in a dull voice, who— immediately lounged forward with his prime attack…_

"_ERRRAHHHH!" Kyral bellowed, as he crushes the fire-hydrant with his wooden-staff, and causes the water pipe to explode like a volcano._

"_Errr…! What…? Right out here in braw daylight!" Domon jumbled with wide eyes, avoiding the deadly waft that came from the unsighted man that wanted him stone-cold-dead._

"_Location is not a concern!" The grim ripper replied with a small smirk that sickly played over his lips._

"_Ehhhahhh…!" Domon shouted-out, as he speedily launched himself on top of a double decked bus that passed down the main street._

"_You will not escape!" Kyral insisted, as he soared though the building-tops with great speed and precision._

_Chibodee exclaimed: "The freak…! Who would ever expect him to strike at mid day?" _

"_Domon…!" Rain cried-out, fearing that Kyral would finish-off his deadly task._

"_Leave it to me… You stay here!" The American fighter instructed, as he swiftly leaped into his hover-vehicle and droved down the street, like if he was in a NASCAR race._

_Meanwhile_

"_Well, it looks like I lost him," he went on "huh… It's him!" Domon alleged with a shock look on his visage as he stood dumbfounded with keen puzzlement._

"_HAHAHA… Don't expect to get away from me!" The Neo-Nepal fighter affirmed with confidence, keeping his balance with perfect stability, while the bus continued its motion through a dark tunnel._

"_Hm… Since he can't see me in this darkness, I'm safe… Domon whispered, keeping a flaring eye on his opponent, as he balled his hands determinedly into solid fists._

"_You think so… The 'darkness' you speak of—have no bearing on me!" Kyral intermitted with a small smirk, keeping a tight grip on his wooden staff._

"_Huh… What!" Domon exclaimed with spacious eyes._

_At that moment, The Japanese warrior leaps forward with quick precision and directly cuffs him between the narrow bridges of his eyes, causing his goggles to split in half…_

_Kyral cried-out: "Owwww"! _

"_But, he's…!" Domon said in a astonished tone of voice, discovering that his opponent was as blind as a bat._

"_Muaahaahaa… you should have let me put you out of you're miseries with a single blow." Kyral affirmed, lifting his wooden staff defensively, as he stood tall with high confidence._

"_But, how…? You're blind!" Domon stated-out bluntly_

"_It makes no difference…!" Kyral yelled heatedly, feeling that he was being insulted because of his disability, as he aimed his staff unsympathetically towards his hot-headed rival._

"_He's using a weapon with a far reach…But, if I can sneak-up to him—that staff will be useless…" Domon thought, observing the whole situation with caution._

"_Here I go!" Domon screeched with full reassurance, as he slipped closer to his opponent and lifted his right fist over his shoulder._

_The unsighted fighter yelled. "URRRAHHH"! _

"_I GOT YOU!" Domon roared-out, as he parried through Kyral's assault effortlessly._

"_Are you sure…?" Kyral inquired with a small smirk, revealing his flawless Katana that was hidden within the wooden staff._

"_A HIDDEN BLADE… AHH-AHHHH"! The Japanese fighter shrieked, feeling the sharp point of the blade to utterly pierce through the left side of his abdomen._

"_Domon…! Hangin there…!" Chibodee shouted-out with dismay in his voice, witnessing his friend's downfall from afar, as he hovers his vehicle next to the bus that was still in motion and rescues him from certain road-kill._

"_Urrrrmmm…" Domon moaned painfully, as he squeezed his eyes together and cradled his left side that was bleeding heavily._

"_We've better retreat for now!" Chibodee said with concern, seeing the distress and pale look that appeared on his friend's face._

"_I'll take care of him later…" Kyral alleged in a rigid tone of voice, as he disappears without a trace._

**End of Flashback…**

"What makes you think that I would trust you in the first place, eh? … I'd rather take my chances with the official's!" The pretty mechanic affirmed in a irritate tone of voice, as she turned her back towards him with utter defiance.

"_I have no time for this babbling …"_ Kyral thought, putting a weary expression on his face, as he agilely positioned his right hand over her left shoulder and constricts a narrow pressure point between the back of her neck, causing the young female to black-out instantly.

"_I'm sorry Miss Mikamura… We certainly don't have time for this bickering…! Soon, the official will be back to search-out these sectors—and I must find Domon Kasshu! Until then, I will protect you—I give my word of honor." _Kyral thought solemnly, gathering the limp female in his strong arms, as he scales his way up towards the roof-top and swiftly disappears without a trace of existence.

**Meanwhile, in an old-fashion tavern across the plaza…**

"Bro is gonna flip-out, once he finds out that Sis is missing! Sai Saici pouted-out worriedly, feeling his lean shoulders to slump with great disappointment, as he continues to stare at the floor with an anguish expression on his face.

"That's if he shows up… He's been gone for quite awhile! I wonder what the hell is taking him so long!" The American fighter argued, punching his right hand into his left open palm.

"Hm, maybe Bro is in the slammer or somethin'…" The teenager assumed nervously, while he kept a rigid grip on his wooden staff.

"No—it's unlikely for a man like Domon to be defeated that easily…" Argo interrupted, as he approaches his colleagues with a stern look on his face.

Nevertheless, Miss Zabigov also presumed in a direct manner as she took off her tinted glasses and said "I agree with Argo—although, that man can be quite impulsive at times!"

"Indeed… But that's not the point—we have failed miserably to protect Mademoiselle Rain!" The French knight exclaimed, furrowing his temple into a 'v' shape expression.

"C'mon, Miss Mikamura was fully aware of the situation and risks! Therefore, it's not exactly our fault—plus, she had a head-start on us, which unfortunately left us with little time to react." The Russian woman recalled smoothly.

"_We should have never parted ways…!"_ Sai Saici signed, as the thought ran endlessly through his mind.

"Geez…Get a grip pretty boy! Ya'll think that I don't feel bad about it too!" The American fighter confronted in an uneasy tone of voice, feeling that he was gradually losing his patients over the distressful situation.

"Look—As much as I hate to say this; "We cannot afford to get caught-up in this matter." Or "Have you all forgotten that our Nations completely depend on us! … Nastasha alleged in a stern tone of voice, as she forcefully bends her whip-brandish almost to the breaking point.

"Look lady… I won't dump my friends to save my own hive ya'll know…! Chibodee exclaimed, feeling his knuckles to go numb due to the tightness of his white fists.

"I shall not give up either… 'Abandonment' is not an option for a knight... Therefore, I will not yield to that alternative! George pleaded in a polite but serious manner, as he kept high alert for any signs of hostility.

"Me either!" Sai Sachi added with a small smirk of coolness.

"Count me in…!" The colossal Russian deeply remarked, as he stood tall with pride and honor.

"Hm, I knew you would say that…" Nastasha said sheepishly through her teeth, as she kept her heart-shaped visage free from any signs of sentiments.

"Then, it's settled … We won't stop— 'till the fat lady sings'..!" Chibodee affirmed with a cocky smile on his visage, as he crudely grinds upon a dried stalk that's within the edge of his teeth.

"Huh… 'Till, the fat lady sings?" George asked over in his prudish French accent, as he cocks an eyebrow with a puzzle look on his handsome features.

"Yeah, it kinda means… Umm…'Don't count your chickens before they're hatched...' That's what my grandmamma use to say…" The American fighter explained nervously, feeling the heat on his cheeks.

"Chickens…?" George chuckled, seeing that his friend was struggling with something rather embarrassing, perhaps from his childhood years. As a result, the Frenchmen smirked mischievously and took quick action on the subject only to exploit the American fighter even more.

"Hmm, it seems that you grew up on a farm…" George alleged in a polite tone of voice.

"Look pretty boy for your information… I did not—" Chibodee debated, but was cut short by Sai Saici's amusement.

"Whew… So, you were 'Chicken Boy'! So that's the big secret… No wonder you chew so hard on that straw—Heehaaww!" Sai Saici taunted with laughter in his voice.

The American fighter blinked: "Huh?"

"Hey—look pal...!" Chibodee said snappily, lifting his pointer finger instructively as if he were a coach giving out disciplinary guidance.

On-the-other-hand, Argo Gulski was sitting coolly on a stool, hands resting on some sort of granite or marbleized counter-top with his back towards his friends. He gulped down on his last rum-shot and quietly peered over his broad-shoulder with a small smirk on his chiseled features.

"This is quite entertaining—don't you agree?" Nastasha asked over in low tone, referring toward _Chibodee_ and _Sai Saici's_ amusing tête-à-tête, as she nimbly climbed on a stool next to the colossal ex-pirate with her elbows resting above the flat surface and her slender figure leaning backwards against the smooth counter-top. She gazed over her shoulder reflecting warmth within her eyes and gingerly smiles towards the Russian warrior that was closely seated next to her.

The bartender notices her presents over the counter and politely asked over: "What will you have, Miss?"

"Whiskey…" Nastasha replied.

"Put it on my tab—" Argo said in a profound tone of voice, as he puts a sole finger, gently, under her chin and locks his blazing charcoal/gray eyes with hers.

"Yes, sir—" The bartender said in a courteous manner.

"Thanks—" The green-headed female smoothly whispers, as she brushes a brown lock of stray hair from his grayish eyes and beams softly at him.

"Don't-mention-it..." The colossal fighter said in a barely audible voice, as he climbs off his stool and swiftly bestows a gentle kiss from her soft ruby lips, leaving the eye-catching female stunned beyond imagination.

"Huh, what was that for? Nastasha inquired with wide-eyes, feeling a high temperature to reflect on her smooth pallid cheeks.

"In case we don't see each other again…" Argo replied instinctively, as he gazed into her lovely indigo/blue orbs and sadly stipulated a farewell into her ear: "I want you to go back…"

The green-headed female couldn't believe what she just heard and was totally blown away like a rocket-ship heading into deep space. She stood dumbfounded for a moment and then her light blue orbs flared-up with rage and deception.

"You over-grown-fool…! You have no right—how dare you order me around!" Nastasha said dryly, holding her chin high with superiority, as she begins to stroll away without realizing the distress look on his face.

Without a word, the ex-pirate conversely signs with a long breath of exasperation and swiftly twirls her around in one motion, firmly holding her out at arms length and says in a deep voice: "Com'ere and Shut-up, I'll do what I want!"

Hearing upon this statement and feeling his rough hands to firmly hold her upper shoulders made her realize that she was probably not being reasonable. In fact, he was accurate and wise about many things, especially when it came to strategic defense. And what's more pitiful was the fact that she was being quite rude and conceited towards the one man she honestly loved. However, this whole ordeal didn't mean that Miss Zabigov was afraid of his authoritative character, plus she wasn't going to step down that easily without exchanging at least some sort of deviance or knock-off, as she scornfully locked eyes with the legendary Captain of 'Gory 2'.

On the other hand, the other 'Shuffle-Alliance' members took quick notice of this affair and were taken aback by Argo's verbal acquirements.

"Why are you so difficult? Can't you see that you'll be safe with the crew?" Argo roughly disputed, feeling his jawbone to tense-up with weighty annoyance.

In opposition, the green-headed female felted that she was being revoked by Argo's male presumptions, which fueled her anger even more. And given that she still had her _'pride'_ to defend, she took quick action in this matter and sharply manages to say two words: "You Brute—"

But to her avail, he efficiently says: "Shut-up woman—"

And by the time she could register his actions; the ex-pirate closed his eyes and swept her securely into his arms and quickly bestows another deep, passionate kiss from her soft cherry/red lips which left her simultaneously mute and breathless.

The uptight Russian woman said accusingly: "How dare you… I oughta"—

"Teach me some manner or somethin'…" Argo said finishing off her sentence as he arches an eyebrow mischievously and gives her a half-smirk in return.

"Men—" Nastasha said crisply with her chin crinkling cutely. Although, deep down within her heart she was secretly yearning for this strong man who in fact stole her heart away from the very first day she enrolled him at the isle penitentiary.

"Awe, can't live with us and definitely can't live without us…" Chibodee interrupted with a goofy smile on his face.

Suddenly out of the blue, Sai Saici begins to make a clucking sound within his cheeks and said: "Did ya Grandmamma also use to say that too, 'Chicken boy'?

Upon hearing this mocking statement, Chibodee quickly turns around and with a single hand he tightly grasps onto his lengthy jet-black ponytail and hurriedly says in his defense: "You weasel—"

"Owww…!" The Chinese teenager blunted-out, as he squinted his eyes together, feeling the pressure on the base-of-his-head which made him feel light-headed at the moment. Although, this painful experience only flared-up his travesty even more as he continued to say out-loud: "Chicken-head…Hahaha! Hey, that kinda hurts Chib—Ouch'Owww!"

"Monsieur Crocket, I can't believe that a tall chap like you would be so sensible and childish…" George said in his smooth French accent, keeping a keen look on his visage, while he supported his back against the stone wall.

"Omg… What did ya just say?" Chibodee shrieked-out, feeling his light blue eyes to twitch comically, as his face fumed red with outrage, almost like a whistling teapot that was ready to explode at any moment.

"Whoa… he's gonna blow!" Sai Saici assumed cheerfully.

"Oh my—how can one accomplish a proper adjure to those who won't pay attention or show any means of etiquette? The young knight exulted with a half-smile, as he rested his arms against his well-defined chest.

The blue-headed fighter opened-up his big mouth and said wryly "What the hell…! Are you trying to say that ya'll better than me or somethin'...? How about if we settle this with a real Gundam fight match, huh pal?"

"Aw, c'mon bro… There's no need for that… Sai Saici said, as he nibbled on his nails nervously.

George de'Sand nodded his head courteously and said: "Long-ago, I would have accepted your challenge in heartbeat, however as a loyal member of 'The Shuffle Alliance' I must decline…"

Without warning, the patriotic fighter constricted his fists tightly and eagerly said "Look pal! Maybe, you're ready for all this 'Shuffle Alliance Crap'… Not that I don't wanna help—But, I'm not about to throw my life away either!"

"What do you mean…?" George inquired in a sharp tone of voice, as his purplish-blue eyes went wide with revelation.

"C'mon bro… You really didn't mean that, right?" Sai Saici said with concern, turning every part of his attention toward his troubled friend.

"You're darn right I do! Helping my friends is one thing, but this 'Shuffle Alliance' responsibility is another!" Chibodee stated-out in an intense tone of voice.

Stepping into the conversation, the Russian woman said dryly: "So, you're just giving up—I thought you had more guts… Perhaps, I was mistaking…"

Unfortunately, Chibodee only gazed over his shoulder with no further proceedings of any kind, as he swiftly turned on his heels and quietly strolled out of the establishment with hooded eyes, firmly placing his hands within the front pockets of his blue/jean.

"Will he come back?" Sai Saici asked over worriedly.

"I hope so…We need him…" George tailed off, clearly lost in his own personal thoughts.

Argo whispered: "He'll be back—he just needs some time to think…"

Nastasha nodded in agreement but didn't reply as she concealed all of her emotions behind her military-mask.

"_C'mon Domon, where are you, Bro? We're lost without ya'…"_ Sai Saici said to himself mentally as he coyly seated himself on top of a windowsill and rested the back of his head against the window's wooden frame, only to get lost in his own personal thoughts and worries.

_Suddenly, a gentle precipitation started to fall like angelic teardrops, leaving each shuffle member to meditate in their own distinctive ways…_

**Meanwhile…**

The attractive physician started to stir in her slumber upon hearing a gusty rainfall that was intertwined with a beautiful melody of wind-chimes. At that precise moment, the young brunette began to gently flutter her long eyelashes, just like two lovely butterflies that timidly perked upon a multi-colored shrub of roses…

She instantly opens her aqua/blue orbs and quickly bolts-upward with mystifying revelation, tightly cuddling the soft fabric that was keeping her safe and warm…

Then, without any thought or hesitation, she quickly gets out of the full-sized bed and scans the room for any signs of hostility.

"_Ouchh, my head," Rain signed. "And, where am I?"_ she thought wearily, feeling her forehead to thump with discomfort, as she dizzily falls back into the bed that was precisely behind her.

Then, a rational voice spoke-up. "Don't worry… The discomfort is only temporally…"

"You don't have to educate me on that!" Rain alleged in an irritated tone of voice, as she consoled her forehead against the palm of her hand.

"I see," the profound voice muttered with a slight pause "perhaps, you're not concerned if I drugged you or not?" The unsighted fighter said, keeping a tight grip on the hilt of his Katana and continues to polish the edge of the blade with some sort of fine stone that was perfectly settled within the palm of his right hand.

"Huh…" Rain mumbled with spacious eyes, feeling the pit of her stomach to tighten-up with antipathy.

"For heaven sake," he went on teasingly "I didn't drug you or anything… Therefore, you can exhaled with relieve." Kyral said with a half-grin on his face.

"What do you want with me?" Rain asked over in a soft but firm voice, feeling her nerves to prickle-up within her knees in-which-any-case launched an insecure sensation that traveled along the anatomy of her hamstrings and into her chest.

"Hmm… I must say that you're quite feisty," he went on straightforwardly "Are you always this difficult?" Kyral inquired in a sharp tone of voice, keeping his back towards the young brunette.

The young mechanic snarled "What…? The nerve of y—

"I guess that's why _Mr._ _Domon _has deep affection towards you." Kyral interrupted with a brighter smirk on his features.

"Uh…" Rain coughed-out with wide eyes.

However, the sightless fighter signed wisely and said: "I don't need eyes to see that _he_ really loves you," he went on "I may be as blind as a bat, but I'm no fool" Kyral concluded, as he continues to refine his Katana flawlessly.

**Meanwhile…**

THWACKKKK! "Aw, c'mon…! Is that all you got?" Domon shouted-out with annoyance, as he bares his teeth and knits his brows unsympathetically.

With complete infuriation the bureaucrat shouted-out: "Get'em!"

At that moment, one of soldiers cried-out: "Sir…You've-gotta-be-kidding… He's the 'King of Hearts'," he looked intently "he'd alone have already taken out half of our men!"

"Dammit! I don't care who he is! Take'em down! The bureaucrat barked.

"Bring it on!" Domon said in a challenging tone of voice, as he snapped his knuckles decisively and kept an unyielding look within his russet/brown orbs.

The situation was quite intense, and the silence was to-some-extent absolute, except for the heavy breathing that came from the remaining soldiers that held their standpoint of defense. The precipitation was light at the time, but within seconds it gradually became heavier, as the light blue sky was replaced with an overcast of charcoal/gray clouds that was also accompany by an immense boom of thunder and lighting.

"_Dammit! Just my luck…!" _Domon thought wearily, feeling his red cloak to cling heavily with an extra amount of drench weight, as his jet/black mane and red bandana clamped coldly against his forehead and along the sides of his chisel features.

Then, all hell broke loose without hesitation or warning, as the soldiers foolishly rushed-in with full force. However, within minutes, their defense stance and physical assault were cut short by a 'source of power' that was accompanied with painful punches and rib-aching kicks that propelled each and every one of them towards the opposite direction.

With wide eyes the leader trembled with fear and anxiety, knowing that he was next: "Please, don't hurt me," he watched over "I was only following orders!" The man said desperately.

"From who…!" Domon demanded in a profound voice, while he twisted the man's arm against his back.

"AHHHHH…! I can't tell you…!" The bureaucrat pleaded, feeling a burning sensation within his right shoulder.

"Wrong answer…!" Domon alleged in a deep tone, applying even more pressure on his right arm until he heard a slight crack and finally rigid snap that caused the defiant man to yell-out with agonizing pain, which caused him to instantly pale and vomit.

"AHHHH… ALRRIGHTTT! I'll tell you what you need to know, PLEASEE… AHHHH…STOPP!" The official supplicated, feeling that he was about to pass-out from all the throbbing vibrations that was coming from his dislocated right shoulder.

"Tell me everything or you'll never have any use of that arm again!" The Japanese fighter emphasized, without realizing that he was about to be zapped by a stun-gun.

Opps... Cliffy! Muaahaha!

I'm back, sorry for not writing in such a longggg time. I've been quite busy with work, moving, Etc. (The Stresses of Life) Huff! Take care and enjoy life my friends!

Thanks for Reading and Please Review.

Namaida.


End file.
